Perfect Two!
by HeyArcia
Summary: Rachel decide por primera vez experimentar su sexualidad y decide buscar algunas mujeres en Facebook, entre ellas aparece Quinn una lesbiana cansada de creer en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"  
**

* * *

****Aclaraciones:  
RPV: Rachel punto de vista  
QPV: Quinn Punto de vista  
T_odo lo que se encuentre en cursiva son pensamientos internos de los personajes._

* * *

La gente habla mucho sobre el amor, pero, ¿Qué es el amor? Si me pongo a indagar por Internet y algunas enciclopedias viejas seguramente encuentre algunas definiciones de amor pero ¿eso me dice realmente lo que es el amor?.

"_El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico). Habitualmente, y fundamentalmente en Occidente, se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de emociones, experiencias y actitudes. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa toda la bondad, compasión y afecto del ser humano. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto." – Wikipedia_

¿Es eso lo que siento cuando pienso en el amor? No estoy segura si algún Dia encontrare la definición correcta de lo que creo que es el amor, o si realmente existen las palabras para describir cada uno de los sentimientos que llevo guardados en mi corazón, realmente no lo se.

¿Qué puedo decir del amor? ¿Mucho o poco? No se, supongo que lo suficiente para mi. Yo solo se que el amor es inesperado, porque cuando llega no avisa, simplemente llega y se instala, y viene de la mano con alguien que va a sacarte las mejores sonrisas del mundo. El amor es rebelde, porque te hace amar a quien menos imaginabas, te hace enfrentar a quienes jamás pensaste enfrentar. El amor es mágico, si lo se es un poco trillado pero es Mágico, solo estando allí tu mundo puede cambiar y eso mis amigos es la magia del amor.

El amor es ella, ella que es inesperada, rebelde y mágica, pero real, tan real que la puedo sentir corriendo por mis venas y descansando en mi corazón.

De ella es de quien quiero hablar, como le dije cuando comencé esta historia, "Princesa no se si esto es para siempre pero se siente como si fuera para siempre" y no me importa cuanto dure pero se que nuestra historia es digna de ser contada, como todas las historias de amor, historias de dos personas enamoradas, no se necesita mas que dos enamorados para crear grandes historias porque el amor hace grandes las historias.

"**Allí estaba, ahora estamos y mañana me asegurare de que estaremos."**

* * *

CAPITULO I

**¿Who are you?**

* * *

**RPV**

_ok, lo admito… estoy segura... no, no, creo... si eso... creo que me gustan las chicas, _

_Finn ya es historia de eso si estoy completamente segura pero primero necesito asegurarme de que estas ganas de sentir una mujer no sean solo "ganas" o una fantasía de secundaria. Dios mio… ¿que voy hacer? amigas lesbianas... no tengo, amigos con amigas lesbianas... puede ser... aggg no quiero que nadie elija por mi, a lo que esto me deja una única opción…**FACEBOOK.**_

_Facebook es el punto de encuentro de toda la raza humana así que supongo que una lesbiana dispuesta a ayudarme con mis inquietudes voy a poder encontrar, ¿Cierto? "_¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?"- murmuro Rachel Mientras tipeaba Factbook en el buscador.

_Ok, no puedo delatar mi identidad, no voy a involucrarme con el ambiente antes de estar segura de saber si esto es real, a lo que solo me queda hacerme un Facebook Falso, para esto necesito… _

"Un nombre… ¡Maldición! Un maldito nombre…Emmm Jessy, ok… NOP!... Julieta…si claro, busco mi Julieta2, patético…Dolores, ok Vamos por un buen camino, me gusta pero es, no me cierra, tal vez… ¿Lola?... ¡LOLA!... es un gran nombre…" – Rachel Parecía un poco loca hablando sola con su computadora mientras completaba los campos de registro de

"Vamos Lola, es tiempo de experimentar"- Rachel Respiro profundo antes de ingresar su clave para abrir su camino hacia el mundo de los arcoiris.

**Iniciar sesión: LOLA DARSON**

**Contraseña: yosoylola332**

Rachel se dirigió a su perfil hizo unos arreglos rápidos y obviamente coloco una imagen falsa de un cielo azul que no llamaba mucho la atención, rápidamente su ansiedad la llevo a hacer la búsqueda mas idiota pero acertada de su vida.

Se dirigió la buscador de Facebook y tipeo "Lesbianas en Ohio" y luego susurro para sus adentros "patéticamente obvio." Dio un seguro Click sobre la lupa para comenzar la búsqueda y milagrosamente lo primero que apareció y lo único, fue un grupo llamado

"**Lesbianas de Ohio"**

"¿45 miembros?" – Exclamo Rachel con disgusto.

_hay pocas lesbianas en esta ciudad de mierda, veamos, miembros, 45.. relamente solo 45? Ok… Anna, no... muy gay, Santana... Muy mala, Tina... muy china, Camila, Holaaa! Agregar inmediatamente, Quinn... ¿Quinn? ok podría ser... pero es rubia no me gustan las rubias…pero me gusta su sonrisa… bien puedo lidiar con eso, espero._

Rachel instalo la aplicación de Facebook en su BlackBerry, para poder enterarse cuando alguna de sus "victimas" la aceptaba en Facebook, aunque ella no quería admitirlo estaba ansiosa por poder lograr su cometido. Insulso había olvidado la ironía de llevar en sus manos un celular que contuviera su apellido en su marca, lo cual según ella lo personalizaba mas y lo convertía en una excelente broma para romper el hielo.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón de su living, viendo algunos programas al azar, tratando de matar el aburrimiento, cuando su celular le informo que había recibido algo, Rachel rápidamente desbloqueo su celular, y vio la preciada estrella roja sobre la aplicación de Facebook, eso quería decir una sola cosa, alguien había aceptado su invitación.

**Notificaciones**

**Camila jazasky ah aceptado tu solicitud de amistad.**

Rachel sonrío al ver que la linda chica había aceptado su invitación y lucho desesperadamente para no escribirle en ese mismo momento, no quería quedar como desesperada por lo que se propuso dejar pasar un par de horas antes de siquiera hablar con la joven o poner un "me gusta" en alguna de sus publicaciones o fotografías, no quería invadirla, pero demonios que iba a revisar su perfil de una punta a la otra mientras esperaba.

Rachel había decidido ir a la PC a revisar el perfil de Camila, mientras observaba sus fotos de perfil y decidía si le gustaba o no, una nueva notificación apareció en pantalla, los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer. "Quinn Fabray ah aceptado tu solicitud de amistad", Rachel olvido por completo el perfil de Camila y corrió a revisar el perfil de Quinn, mientras mas avanzaba en las fotos de perfil de Quinn mas le llamaba la atención esa chica, se veía un poco "masculina", con una gran sonrisa, el pelo por los hombros desprolijo y rubio, sus musculosas blancas y su sonrisa de travesura, ella tenia que tener algo, Pero Rachel Berry no iba a estar desesperada, ella no era así, Ibas a esperar pacientemente hasta que la joven decida hablarle.

**QPV**

**Notificaciones**

**Lola DARSON Quiere ser tu amigo.**

_¿Lola? Estoy segura que es mi ex, me refiero a debería, ¿no?, depuse de todo lo que pasamos debería estar desesperada por volver conmigo, y si es ella juro que voy a hacerla suplicar y dejarla tiraba en un callejón, porque no merezco esta mierda otra vez._

Quinn sonrío mientras aceptaba la notificación, mientras pensaba como iba hacer caer a la maldita, porque nadie le rompía el corazón y se iba, Quinn no iba a esperar una vida para asegurarse quien era "Lola" así que automáticamente sin ni siquiera observar las fotos de perfil hizo una publicación en el muro de "Lola"

**RPV**

**Notificaciones**

**Quinn fabray ah realizado una publicación en tu muro.**

Wow! Me hablo, ok, tranquila, es solo una chica, que publica en el muro de tu Facebook falso, que no tiene idea quien eres, no es como que van a besarse ni nada, solo están hablando. Rachel hizo un par de clicks a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar la publicación que solo trajo a su rostro una expresión de incomprensión.

**Quinn Fabray **

-.-

_me gusta comentar_

_¿que es esto?... ¿que significa? ¿es un código gay o algo así?- _Rachel Rápidamente contesto con lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

**Quinn Fabray**

-.-

_me gusta comentar_

**LOLA DARSON**

?... -.-

_me gusta comentar_

**Quinn Fabray**

No se quien sos... por eso la cara :)

_me gusta comentar_

_Oh… no es un código gay. Ok, es aceptable, es rubia maldición pero en fin no se ve como una psicópata y me gustan sus fotos._

**Quinn Fabray**

-.-

_me gusta comentar_

**LOLA DARSON**

?... -.-

_me gusta comentar_

**Quinn Fabray**

No se quien sos... por eso la cara :)

_me gusta comentar_

**LOLA DARSON**

jajaja me imagine :)... igual este no es mi face.

_me gusta comentar_

**Quinn Fabray**

this is fake? puff funny... emm y cual es tu face?

_me gusta comentar_

QPV

Es mi ex… solo ella haría esto de un Factbook trucho para molestarme o ver mis cosas ya que la tengo bloqueada, si no me da su Factbook de verdad la elimino de inmediato.

RPV

Ok, mierda, mierda, mierda, mi Factbook real, ok, en algún momento vamos a tener que concerníos, así que tengo que hacerlo, aparte parece entender bastante de esto del mundo gay o por lómenos se ve bastante experimentada, en fin no se ve como alguien que fuera a hacerme nada malo, ni como una demente, ni como una lesbiana loca que va a poner cosas depravadas en mi facebook... ok, me gusta y Rachel Berry va a mostrar su verdadera cara.

Rachel abrió su Cuenta personal y real de Factbook, agrego a Quinn y se dispuso a esperar.

**Quinn PDV**

Lola Darson… si es mi ex juro que… oh maldición que no sea esa estupida, no puedo soportarla… wait… notificación nueva.

**Notificaciones  
****Rachel Berry Quiere ser tu amigo**

_¿Quien carajo es Rachel Berry?...a si claro, Lola, ok, no es mi ex… veamos sus fotos… woaahh es morocha, no me gustan… que estoy diciendo me gustan todas, pero tiene algo, no se… Se ve como muy linda, muy mujer, yo solo quiero divertirme y ella se ve muy de tomar las cosas enserio y Quinn fabray no tiene relaciones serias, ok, Quinn podes jugar un rato por Internet ¿que te puede hacer? Tarde o temprano se cansara de este juego, todas las lindas son así._

_Ni siquiera me interesa conocer a alguien en este momento, no quiero conocer a nadie, así que veamos que quiere, y si asusta la derivamos a alguna amiga. Quinn por el amor de Dios no estas lista para mujeres, no todavía, necesitas vivir un poco, saliste de la peor relación de tu vida hace 2 años y recién hace un mes pudiste superarla, demonios chica estas con todas las luces, toma el mundo pero no lleves a nadie de la mano, ese es nuestro lema, no dejes que ese maldito vestido negro que tiene en todas sus fotos te controle, es solo un vestido, vamos, ni que fuera a prestarte atención, ella puede tener a quien quiera, en esa lista te aseguro que no entras tu, asíque ¡no le hables!, No vuelvas a rebajarte por una muer, no vuelvas a buscar a esa chica inalcanzable, Vamos Quinn sabes que esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance, ni siquiera lo intentes. _

**RPV**

A la mierda la paciencia, estoy desesperada, es obvio, así que yo le hablo.

**Rachel Berry 00:30**

Hey! Hola

**QPV**

Hey! Te hablo… ok, me hablo… es solo una chica… es algo que puedo manejar, ni que fuera la primera chica con la que hablas por Facebook, sabes perfectamente que estas cosas nunca se concretan.

**Rachel Berry 00:30**

Hey! Hola

**Quinn Fabray 00:31**

Hey! Hola ¿como va?

"_¡MALDICION QUINN! ¡Que parte de no le hables no entiendes!"- mente_

"_¿Queee? ¡Es linda! - Corazón_

Quinn no podía dejar de luchar consigo misma, pero Rachel tenia algo que la hacia diferente, que hacia que Quinn no pensara mucho y que solo actuara, Rachel no era una chica mas de Factbook aunque Quinn intentara pensar así para no decir que la joven de la joven le parecía realmente atractiva.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... muy mia. **

* * *

Es loco como a veces pensamos que tenemos todo bajo control, como creemos que nada puede pasarnos porque sabemos como debemos actuar, el problema es cuando los sentimientos, los impulsos manejan tu vida, y gracias a Dios que lo hacen, porque si no dejaríamos pasar muchísimas cosas que podrían cambiarnos la vida para bien, Como el amor, como una chica detrás de una pc para Quinn, una Rachel que parece decidida pero esta tan asustada como Quinn de lo que pueda pasar... porque si alguien nos traiciona es el corazón, se enamora sin avisarnos, pero son traiciones dulces, traiciones que con el tiempo agradecemos.

_Es lindo recibir algunos comentarios, saber si les gusta para continuar la historia. Besos a tod s y muchisimas gracias por leer mis historias. _

**Arcia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"  
**

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
Pensamientos de Rachel en cursiva y subrayado  
Pensamientos de Quinn en cursiva

* * *

CAPITULO II

**The First Talk**

* * *

**Rachel Berry****  
**Hey Como andas?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**hey! bien vos?'

**Rachel Berry****  
**Bien volviendo de la facu!

**Quinn Fabray -**_Volviendo de la facu? yo hace poco llegue de la facultad... Oh dios ¿es una compañera de la facultad? ¿se me nota tanto mi tortes?_**  
**vos vas a la facu conmigo?

**Rachel Berry -**_Si yo fuera a la facultad con vos no estaria hablándote...__  
_Nono...vas a la Universidad Nacional, no?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**sip, vos también?

**Rachel Berry**  
Ah nono…ahi estudiaan unos amigos, el martes los fui a ver, estudio arquitectura en cipo. Vos?

**Quinn Fabray -**_Arquitectura? neeeerrddd!_  
Lic. y Guia de turismo  
¿estudias en la Universidad de flores? ¿en que año estas?

**Rachel Berry****  
**Ah mira vos!  
estoy en En 2do... ¿En que año estas vs?

**Quinn Fabray -**_¿porque nombre a mis amigos?_  
en primero, preguntaba porque tengo amigos en arquitectura

**Rachel Berry -**  
Ah si? ¿En qe año?

**Quinn Fabray -****  
**mmm... en 4 y 5

**Rachel Berry**  
Ah capaz los conozco.

**Quinn Fabray -**_Oh mierda! que no los conozca! me van a dejar muy mal...no debi mencionar que tengo amigos allí._**  
**eemmm una se llama Daniela Rosas y le otro Juanjo Rodes

**Rachel Berry -** _Carajo mierda! si me reconocen, me van a ver como si fuera una lesbiana o algo asi, nunca voy hablarles!_  
Creo que los tengo vistos de cara!

**Quinn Fabray -**_mierda... cambiale de tema, ya!_**  
**Esaaa, y porque tenes un face Fake?

**Rachel Berry**  
Xq de a poco me estoy metiendo en la onda de mirar chicas y eso...

**Quinn Fabray -**_Reprimida...una linda morocha reprimida... Fuck no... ok. NOOO!_**  
**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pero porque me agregaste yo no soy mirable jajajajaja

**Rachel Berry -**_Si claro Quinn, ¿asi empiezas tu intento de coqueteo?_  
Segun quien?

**Quinn Fabray -**_por lo menos dejamos claro que no soy su tipo... digo es hermosa y yo no._**_  
_**segun mi espejo

**Rachel Berry**  
Eeeeh! Capaz tenemos el mismo , algunos mienten -.-

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja Nooo way! donde lo compraste? jajajajaja Chiste!

**Rachel Berry -**_Un piropo encubierto no vendria nada mal_  
No le creas a tu espejo!

**Rachel Berry -**_ok cambio de tema ya! verguenza!_  
Jajajaja ya es la hora de mi pastilla

**Quinn Fabray****  
**tomas extasis? jajajjajaja XD

**Rachel Berry****  
**No, pero podria jaja

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja... invítame )  
y que edad tenes?

**Rachel Berry -**_es divertida._  
Ok cdo tnga te aviso a feisbuuuk...  
tengo 22 vos?

**Quinn Fabray**  
22 también :D

**Rachel Berry**  
Ah te vez mas chica...

**Quinn Fabray -**_siempre tan sutil fabray__  
__jajajaja, si paresco mas peque._**  
**y que sos gay?

**Rachel Berry**  
Yo pienso que bisexual... No estuve con otra chica pero me atraen!

**Quinn Fabray -**_Bisexuales... las detesto!... pero soy bisexual... es raro._**_  
_**complicado... creo..

**Rachel Berry**  
Si, no se...tampoco es algo que me complica la vida...si se da, se da!

**Quinn Fabray -**_todas las chicas besaron chicas, no puede decirme que no._**_  
_**¿nunca besas una chica?

**Rachel Berry -**"¿_Vos?" ¿really RAchel? esa chica grita gay y tu le preguntas si ella ah besando una chica... idiota!_  
Cuando era mas chica...pero esas cosas no cuentan, diria ahora es otra cosa, con otro sentimiento. Asi que supongo que no! ...vos?

**Quinn Fabray -**_Tal vez puede explorar conmigo, cosas de una noche._**_  
_**ohh... emmm Wooo... yo si... bese un par de chicas en mi vida pero nunca... eemmmm mas que eso.

**Rachel Berry -**_jajajaja mentirosa -.-_  
¿Novia? ¿Algo formal?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**¿ahora? no... mmm tuve una novia que me duro menos de un mes pero tenia 17 años y ni sabia lo que quería... asi que ni funciono... y mmm después estuve en camino a "algo" con otra chica pero tampoco fue la gran cosa.

**Rachel Berry -**_Se ve como una super lesbiana y es solo una chica con un poquito mas de experiencia que yo__  
_Yo recien estoy entrando en esto...no tngo idea donde hacer amigaas asi... y como meterme en esa movida.

**Quinn Fabray -****  
**ohhh ... ¿pero es lo que vos queres? ¿o que buscas?  
it's like with boys... sometimes they come for you and sometimes you go for them ... supongo

**Rachel Berry**  
Probar...pero si estoy segura. Eso si, me gustan los hombres también pero las chicas también...  
Supones bien.

**Quinn Fabray -**_Jajaja se esta cubriendo y todavia no hizo nada, es tierno._**_  
_**entiendo... onda no te gusta por como sabe te gusta por como se ve.  
pero entonces si una chica te gusta y esa chica es gay... solo tenes que proponerlo... ¿no?

**Rachel Berry**  
Si hay onda, no lo pienso...estoy con la chica.

**Quinn Fabray****  
**y viste alguna chica que digas... waa esa!

**Rachel Berry****  
**Si..pero ninguna qe le guste otra chica jajajajaja  
Asiqe miro...

**Quinn Fabray**_Todas miramos heteros asi es nuestra vida, sufrir por las hetero._**  
**jajajajaja... suele pasar

**Rachel Berry**  
En tu facu hay una chica qe va con mi amigoo...bastante linda, y juega para este equipo.

**Quinn Fabray -**_Ok? ¿se supone que te aconseje o algo asi? ... wooo ¿quien es lesbiana en mi facultad y no conozco?_**_  
_**y buenooo... ¿que tas esperando? ¿como se llama?

**Rachel Berry -**_¿porque me alienta a estar con otra si estoy hablando con ella? ¿es tarada o que? ¿no le gusto?_  
Jajaajajaja nanana paso... Sofia Perca creo! No me acuerdo bien

**Quinn Fabray -**_¿Sofii?_**_  
_**mmm me suenaaaa!

**Rachel Berry**  
Qe te suene...capaz pescas algo jaja

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja... naa si yo soy re tranquilaa..

**Rachel Berry -**_Mentirosa, cuentera... lo veo en tus ojos sos cuentera._  
Jajaja

**Quinn Fabray****  
**nana ya se que paresco re terremotoo... pero naa a esas cosas no suelo darle mucha importancia.

**Rachel Berry -**_OK! ¡hable de mas!_  
Jajaja..esta bien! Lo bueno se hace esperar

**Quinn Fabray - ¿**_Dijo que soy algo "bueno" ?_**  
**no entendi..

**Rachel Berry -**_¡Mejor!_  
jajaja no importa!  
Sos de salir a bailar?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**antes si, ahora no mucho porque no tengro trabajo, y por ende no tengo mucha plata para estar de fiesta... ¿vos?

**Rachel Berry -**_Noo! ¡entonces como vamos a vernos!_  
Ah mira...si, pero voy al centro, que no gastas tanto y esta maas pasable que los boliches

**Quinn Fabray -**_Voy a tener que salir al centro_**_  
_**Mal! la verdad los boliches se re vinieron abajo.

**Rachel Berry**  
Se son una poronga! Asique salgo ahí o me voy a la plaza de las banderas con mis amigos.

**Quinn Fabray -**_¡POr dios porque hago estos chistes inmaduros!_**_  
_**y emmmm listo? cojemos? jajajajajjajaja XD jajajajajaja

**Rachel Berry -**_Dios! jajajajaja_  
Jajajajaja culiada -.-

**Quinn Fabray -**_no recitare poemas pero voy hacerte reír... wait! si recito poemas!_**_  
_**jajajaja What?' jajajaja ... y por donde vivis?

**Rachel Berry**  
Lejos! En las afueras de la ciudad... En la costa del rio, LOS CABALLOS, ¿conoces?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**sii, tengo una ex compañera del secu que vive en la herradura, mmmm Maylen se llama.

**Rachel Berry -**_No se si es una buena idea que la conozca tanta gente, 3000 amigos en facebook... no quiero exponerme tanto._  
Boooooe jajajaja conocidos en todos lados...

**Quinn Fabray -**_No me conce todo le mundo... solo la mitad de Ohio ... :/__  
_jajaja soy copada yo

**Rachel Berry -**_Jaja egocentrica_  
Se...genia. Qiero ser tu amiga...  
Vos vivis cerca de la facultad nacional?

**Quinn Fabray****  
**bueno... te voy a dejar ser mi amiga porque quien yo pensaba que era sofia no era tu sofia... y ahora quiero saber quien es.

**Rachel Berry -**_Maldición! no quiero precentartela... definitivamente no le gusto._  
Aaaaaaaaah jaajajaja..cuando este en la pc la busco y te mando su facebook.

**Quinn Fabray -**_Sofia… me gusta la idea  
_vivo cerca del Walt mart… Dios mi facultad esta llena de tortas…

**Rachel Berry – **_Seguramente ya estuviste con todas tus compañeras._  
Si! Jaja bah solo me dijeron de esa chica...que esta en economía..despues no tengo idea!

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jaja en la facu de turismo hay como 6 jajaja

**Rachel Berry**  
Fuuuuuuua! Voy a echar un oojo jajajaaja

**Quinn Fabray – **_Bueno… ¿bueno fabray? Really?_**  
**jaja bueno jajajaja te hago un guiado jajaja

**Rachel Berry – **_Idiota!_  
Joya!

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja que buena que soy, te podría chamuyar y te presento chicas... me paso de tarada jajaja

**Rachel Berry – **_¡REACCIONO! Gracias Barbara!_  
Jajajajajajajaja , Chamuyate a una mejor, no pierdas tiempo en este rancho!

**Quinn Fabray – **_Ouch… eso fue un rebote…_**  
**waa… porque te tiras abajo?

**Rachel Berry**  
Jaja na ni tanto

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja bueno... no te chamuyo porque tampoco me sale..

**Rachel Berry**  
Tranqui, Yo pense bueno te cruzare en algún bar...pero no salis!

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jajaja... mmm a mi es probable que me veas mas en el parque con el longboard

**Rachel Berry – **_¿longboard? Que carajo es eso?… ok Youtube infórmame!... ohhh sexy._  
Ah mira...pasa que no voy mucho a la ciudad, me queda un poco lejos, solo los sabados a la noche.

**Quinn Fabray****  
**ahh claro cierto que vivis en la loma del ojete, ahh no perdón… En LOS CABALLOS. XD  
jajajaja

**Rachel Berry – **_Es hora de apurar las cosas._  
Jajajajajajaja tarada, La próxima te voy a ver a tu facultad.  
Bueno me voy a cenar J

**Quinn Fabray****  
**asdjkasjdsakd… no hagas eso que me da vergüenza

**Rachel Berry**  
Vos no tenes whatsup no?

**Quinn Fabray - **_¿Whatsup?_ Ahh la cosa del celular.**  
**come algo rico… ni celular tengo yo jajajaja

**Rachel Berry **  
Estoy conectada desde el celu y es una paja terrible, Jajajaja que hdp!

**Quinn Fabray****  
**jaja si tengo un celu, pero apenas se puede el chip. Jajajajaja  
Buen provecho ;) Yo me largo a dormir un poco.

**Rachel Berry - **_Un gusto Fabray._**  
****Gracias, Que descanses.**

**RPV**

_Ok, Rachel Barbara Berry… Ibas a irte a comer, no vayas a pedirle que se quede para hablar un poco mas, no quieres que se aburra de ti, es como si algo me dijera que quiero o debo con ella otra vez, quiero saber mas, que me cuente, no se, DIOS RACHEL! ¡Que no conoces a la chica! Y ya estas putamente emocionada por volver hablarle… ¿pero de que puedo hablarle? ¿Que se supone que hablen dos lesbianas? O que cosas se supone que le diga para que entienda que me gusta…ella es como… dios es estúpido no puedo saber que es "ella", pero no voy a enamorarme o algo asi, si eso pasa simplemente voy a alejarme, no puedo estar en una relación o esas cosas si… ok me estoy apurando mucho, ¿que me esta pasando? Estoy estúpidamente pensado en ella, esperando para hablar con ella y solo se su edad y donde estudia… pero ¿si ella es lo que yo esperaba?… lo que necesito ¿… dios no quiero pensar ma.s.. voy a comer este maldito sándwich e intentare estudiar un poco…definitivamente estoy nerviosa con todo esto… ¿y que si ella siente lo mismo? ¿Estará emocionada por volver hablarme? No, tal vez no, tal vez esta acostumbrada a hablar con chicas y solo soy yo y mi idiotez… El sándwich Rachel!_

En ese mismo instante sono una alerta de mensaje de Facebook, Rachel rápidamente abrió su aplicación de Facebook en su celular pero descubrió que solo era uno de sus amigos, incluso se sintió idiota al ver lo decepcionada que estaba de que Quinn no estuviera conectada o hablándole.

**QPV**

_JAJAJA! Voy a ponerme como no conectada, porque no quiero que sepa que mi vida social apesta, aparte quiero ver todas sus fotos…  
Wow… me encanta su sonrisa, se ve tan viva, llena de felicidad, su mirada es como si dijera "todo va estar bien", es linda, si que es linda… pero esta totalmente fuera de mi alcance, y a penas diga que es gay las mujeres van a correr a sus pies o cosas así, y se muy bien que miles mejores van a estar antes que yo, asique solo apreciare su amistad… aparte no es como que quisiera nada mas, o sea no se tal vez pasar el rato, peor con hacer nuevos amigos me conformo, en este momento de mi vida, estoy intentando superar otras cosas, no tnego tiempo para una relación, ni siquiera se si puedo con una relación, mis problemas, mis enfermedades no me lo permitirían… no puedo ilusionar a nadie con nada porque no puedo darle nada a nadie, ni siquiera puedo ir sola a la facultad, menos voy a poder ir a verla al centro, creo que ni una amistad real puedo darle._

_En FIN gracias fabray-mente por ser tan condenadamente honesta y negativa!... se supone que vamos a salir de estas cosas, tal vez ella es alguien que puede comprenderte, o tal vez no, no lo sabes deja de pensar en eso y haz tu puto trabajo de Areas naturales… _

Quinn abrió un documento de Word, tomo su guía de preguntas y la bibliografía de la catedra y comenzó a armar su trabajo, después de un buen rato tuvo que ir por algo de información al señor Google y allí estaba su Facebook abierto, en el perfil de Rachel, con una de sus fotos en primera plana, Quinn había dejado el álbum abierto, La rubia negó con la cabeza y abrió google pero antes de cerrar la pestaña de su Facebook por su mente cruzo _"Es muy linda para ti, ni siquiera lo intentes o dolera"_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... muy mia.**

* * *

A veces simplemente lo sabemos, algo nos dice "ella es la indicada", pero esta sociedad y todos los miedos que nos impone, nos hace sentir idiotas por creer que existe ese amor "a primera vista", así que intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, no verlo, escaparle, buscamos la manera de correr, de conocer otras personas, pero cuando el destino esta escrito... esa persona siempre va a estar en tus pensamientos...  
Todos nos emocionamos cuando hablamos con alguien que nos interesa, y todos sabemos quien nos puede derrocar en tan solo unos días y es allí donde comenzamos a luchar, y es irónico porque luchamos contra el amor... y el amor nunca pierde... Cuando el amor decide meterse entre dos almas y juntarlas es imposible separarlas.

_Gracias por los comentarios... no se olviden de dejar mas y de compartir la historia con otros lectores._

**Arcia.**

PD: no abandone ni Faberry esta pasando ni the magic world of Libria pero tengo esta historia muy metida en la cabeza y necesito desagotar esta información para desbloquearme con las otras dos. lo siento...

**Twitter: HeyArcia**


	3. Chapter 3

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"  
**

* * *

CAPITULO III

**Insegura**

* * *

Rachel y yo llevábamos prácticamente 3 semanas hablando por facebook, creo que en la segunda semana ya nos mandábamos mensajes de texto, nada fuera de lugar obviamente, nos gustábamos eso era obvio o al menos eso parecía.

Recuerdo llegar a la universidad y escuchar el problema de verborragia que aun tiene una de mis compañeras.

"¿Qué onda rubiona?" – Pregunto Sofía después de contar una de sus divertidas historias que duraban casi todo lo que pudiera aguantar sin respirar.

"lo mismo de siempre…"- Respondí un poco distraída, mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, era Rachel, no necesitaba mirar el mensaje para saber que era ella, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en mi rostro, no es que ella me dijera algo estúpidamente romántico, es solo que me hacia feliz ver sus mensajes.

"¿Rubionaaa? ¿Quién es la chica? Exijo que me reveles su identidad"- Sofia había robado mi celular de las manos al ver mi expresión de "ni que me pongas un palo en el culo te cuento" pero el problema es que si me robas el celular entro en pánico, es un pequeño problema de inseguridad, siento que algo hice mal, tal vez se que no lo hice pero si me preguntan dos veces dudo. Ya saben, inseguridad.

"Dame el celular"- Intente sonar enojada, lo juro, realmente lo intente pero no me funciona eso de estar enojada con las personas. "Sofi, dame yo te cuento"- Dije Avergonzada y Sofia tiro de mi brazo hacia uno de los bancos que están en el parque universitario.

"Te escucho"- ¿Sofia estaba en silencio? ¿lista para escucharme? Ok…

"Es una chica del Facebook, ya sabes como son esas cosas"- Le dije sin darle esperanzas de nada.

"¿y se conocen?"- Pregunto como una psicóloga lista a depredar mi mente.

"no y no creo que lo hagamos, ya sabes de mis ataques de pánico y no creo que este lista para andar en una relación, menos ahora que después de dos años de clínicas, psicólogos, psiquiatras, internaciones, etc…. Por fin soy libre, bueno algo, no del todo, pero quiero vivir lo que me perdi en estos dos años, no se …" – Dije Soñando con quien sabe que.

"Entiendo…"- Sofia estaba rara parecía que sabia de mis luchas internas, sabia que había empezado a hablar y ahora no iba a detenerme.

"Sofi, Soy Quinn Fabray, puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera, yo no me enamoro, yo no tengo relaciones duraderas, I'm a Bitch!"- Creo que alguna parte de mi cerebro creía todas esa idioteces.

"JA-JA Q, Sos hermosa, tenes una personalidad que… wow… podes tener a la mina que quieras eso es cierto, pero te lo firmo hoy, que quien menos te esperes va a venir y te va a dar vuelta como una media"- Sofia parecía putamente segura de que alguien podía enamorarme. "¿Por qué no la conoces todavía?"

"porquemedaverguenza"- susurre bajando la cabeza.

"¿a ella le gustas?"- Sofia se paro frente a mi. "a mi me gustas, bueno somos amigas y no soy lesbiana, definitivamente no soy lesbiana pero si tuviera que elegir me gustaría con vos" – Sofia se avergonzó un poco de lo que estaba diciendo pero yo sabia que era solo para hacerme sentir bien.

"¡SOFI!"- Exclame avergonzada - "Es que tiene algo que me gusta y algo que no".

"¿y que es eso que no te gusta?"- Ambas prendimos un cigarrillo y nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sofi esperando mi respuesta y yo tratando de armar una en mi mente.

"No estoy lista, no voy a poder, no con esto y ella quiere algo serio, se nota que quiere algo de verdad y no puedo darle eso, no así, ¿Qué pasa si mañana me pide para ir al cine? ¿Qué pasa si tengo un ataque dentro de la sala? ¿Qué pasa si me invita a algún lugar y en el camino termino en el hospital? No puedo hacerle eso a nadie, no puedo tener algo serio porque no puedo controlar mis ataques." – MI mente seguía sumando ladrillos a la pared del no puedo cuando otro mensaje de Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos.

"no puedo esperar para conocerte" – _¡!MALDITO MENSAJE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA QUE VIENE A TIRAR MIS LADRILLOS DE NO PUEDO A LA MIERDA! _– Ese fue mi pensamiento.

"¿es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué estudia? … ok, se que estas preocupada, se que queres estar con ella y con ella y con ella, pero si esta chica es la indicada no vas a poder controlar eso…Quinn el tren no pasa todos los días, nadie dice que van a casarse o ponerse de novias, es solo conocerse".- Sofi era asquerosamente convincente, en un punto pero mi pared de ladrillos de "no puedo" estaba otra vez levantándose a mis alrededores.

"¿y si no le gusto?"- Pregunte avergonzada y segura de que asi seria.

"entonces es una pelotuda" – Sofi me sonrió antes de seguir hablando – "sos hermosa rubia, tenes linda sonrisa, sos linda, yo te doy"-

"Si, ya se que me das pero ¿y si ella no?" – Realmente mi mayor miedo era ese, para que iba a ilusionarme si ella no me conocía en persona, ella no sabia si yo le gustaba o no, Rachel estaba arriesgándose por nada.

"Si ella no te da, te juro por 'esta' que salimos a buscar putas y a tomar licor"- Sofi no sonrió, era cierto íbamos a ir por putas y licor, Sofi extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

"Pagas vos"- Le dije antes de estrechar su mano.

"No voy a pagar nada, porque ella gusta de vos" – Sofi me tomo la mano y me llevo nuevamente hacia las aulas, se hacia tarde y teníamos que entregar un trabajo de Cultura.

Esa noche fui a una fiesta de facultad, todo se salió de control, sofí me dijo que no era justo que las putas y el licor fueran gratis, eso las hacia de mala calidad.  
Sofi y yo reímos de las reglas del juego, nadie podía pasar por la puerta si no le daba un pico a alguien, decían que era una manera de integrarnos.  
Pasaron las horas y todos estaban muy borrachos como para entender que hacían, uno de los organizadores armo una ronda gigante y nos hizo darnos un pequeño piquito con cada compañero, confianza y conexión dijeron ellos, yo diría prostitución.

Rachel me mando un par de mensajes esa noche, ella estaba en otra fiesta cerca de la nuestra pero mi borrachera jamás me aviso de esos mensajes, lo cual agradezco porque si Rachel me veía en ese estado entonces se daría cuenta que soy una idiota.  
Hacia unos días Rachel venia insistiendo con que a era hora de conocernos y yo siempre ponía alguna excusa tonta esperando que se cansara de buscarme.  
Al dia siguiente después de pasar un par de horas vomitando vino tinto en el baño, vi los mensajes.

"¿Dónde estas?"

"Estoy cerca de la fiesta"

"quería pasar a verte pero no contestas, pásalo lindo"

"Ohh mierda"- Murmure antes de caer en coma en mi cama desarreglada, me desperté quien sabe a que hora, no había nadie en casa asique tome algo de gaseosa de la heladera y me senté en la computadora a jugar… ok, lo admito… me senté a ver si Rachel estaba conectada y así fue…

**Quinn Fabray **

Hola Rach, Perdón ayer tome demasiado vino y realmente ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a casa. Esta mañana vi tus mensajes pero no era horario para responder.

**Rachel Berry **

Hey! Hola, No te preocupes, estabas con tus amigos, entiendo.  
¿hoy nos vemos?

**Quinn Fabray **

Hoy?

**Rachel Berry **

Si hoy, Quinn no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada.

**Quinn Fabray **

Rachel… realmente quiero… pero no puedo.

**Rachel Berry **

¿es por tu problema? Pero voy a estar yo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

**Quinn Fabray **

Y si pasa?

**Rachel Berry **

No va a pasar.

**Quinn Fabray **

No estoy segura.

**Rachel Berry **

Es un ratito, nada mas.

**Quinn Fabray **

No, perdón no puedo.

**Rachel Berry **

Es la ultima vez que te pregunto, nos vemos hoy o no nos vemos nada.

**Quinn Fabray **

Lo puedo pensar?

**Rachel Berry **

NO.

**Quinn Fabray **

Hoy?

**Rachel Berry **

Decidite y me avisas, pero no muy tarde.

Mire el reloj y eran casi las 6 de la tarde, me recosté en la cama, sabia que no podía decepcionarla, tenia que ir, ella creía en mi, ella pensaba que yo podía. Me tomo uno 20 segundos escribir "yo tengo que poder, ¿donde nos vemos?" pero me tomo casi 20 minutos enviar el mensaje y no pasaron mas de 3 segundos que ya me había arrepentido.

"En el centro de la cuidad"- Respondió Rachel a toda velocidad.

"No en el centro no, ya sabes que no voy al centro hace 2 años, no creo que pueda" – respondí asustada, temblando y sudando.

"Ok… vos vivís cerca de la casa de uno de mis amigos, yo esta noche tengo una cena con ellos, puedo ir a tu casa"- Rachel se ofreció amablemente.

"a mi casa no peor hay una plaza aca a dos cuadras podríamos ir ahí y charlar"- escribí tímidamente como si ella pudiera verme.

"ok, a las siete estoy ahí, te aviso cuando este llegando, voy a bañarme, Besos, nos vemos en un rato " – Rachel texteo su ultimo mensaje y corrió a la ducha, ella estaba un poco nerviosa y a pesar que tenia la idea de que Quinn no gustaba de ella, todavía quería intentarlo una vez mas.

"La re putisima madre que me re mil pario"- grite en mi mente, la culpa que sentía por la noche anterior me estaba matando, los nervios me pulverizaban y los benditos ataques de pánico que me daban cada cinco minutos, La hora se acercaba, decidí que no tenia nada lindo para ponerme, me puse mi jean con mis zapatillas de skater, una remera negra, un gorro de lana y me subí a mi skate.

"Que lesbiana eres fabray"- Me dije a mi misma, mientras iba camino al punto de encuentro. Llegue 40 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

No estaba lista, pero ya estaba allí, era ahora o nunca, estaba arriesgando mi integridad física por una completa extraña que hacia latir rápido mi corazón. Eso estaba haciendo. Eso estábamos haciendo. Arriesgándonos por algo, Rachel buscando una nueva experiencia y yo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, buscando el amor.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... muy mia.**

* * *

Comenten. :D

Yo se que les gusto, a mi tambien, estoy acomodando la historia en mi cabeza, y ahora tiene mas sentido que en el cap anterior. ENJOY

**Arcia - HeyArcia en twitter**


	4. Chapter 4

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"**

* * *

CAPITULO IV

**Hola**

* * *

"Misión cumplida" – Se dije a mi misma al releer el ultimo mensaje de Quinn, era definitivo iban a conocerse. Elegío que ponerse, algo de maquillaje y estaba lista, le pidió a su madre que la acerque al centro de la ciudad ya que Quinn vivía a unas cuadras de allí, Hablo todo el camino intentando no pensar en nada, ella no quería encontrar una razón para arrepentirse. Se bajo del coche y espere que mi madre desapareciera de mi vista para buscar un taxi, apenas me subí al coche y envió un mensaje de texto a Quinn, Rachel estaba muy nerviosa y creo que el corazón se le iba a salir, Ella no sabia porque hacia esto, solo buscaba experimentar un poco, nada serio, "No puedo pretender algo serio si ni siquiera e experimentado esto de la sexualidad." Esa era la base del pensamiento de Rachel en ese mismo momento.

"Voy en camino, estoy en el taxi" - El mensaje resonó en la cabeza de Quinn varias veces antes de poder notar lo que estaba haciendo, iba a conocer a una completa extraña, se sentía insegura, fea, sin posibilidades pero sabia que debía estar allí.

"vamos a conocernos"- Pensó Rachel nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco pero no quería prestarle atención a esas cosas, ella no podía estar asi, ella había prometido a Quinn que iban a poder hacer esto.

Quinn camino por la vereda unas cien veces y se pregunto en que posición debía estar cuando llegara Rachel… ¿Parada? ¿Sentada? ¿De espaldas?, cada taxi que asomaba en la calle hacia latir su corazón y automáticamente sus manos volaban al celular en busca de algún mensaje… algo que diga que no vendría.

"Estoy yendo "- Se había retrasado, hacia ya un tiempo que Quinn la esperaba sentada frente a una chancha con sus grandes luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar, la noche era perfecta, ni muy fría, ni muy calurosa… Quinn estaba comenzado a dudar de absolutamente todo se pregunto a si misma porque había ido en skate, eso no era nada sexy incluso su aspecto no era muy llamativo, sentía que iba a desilusionarla…

"Dios dame fuerza, es ella" - un taxi se detuvo, Quinn cambio la dirección de su mirada rápidamente, no sabia si era correcto observarla en la distancia pero otra vez algo le dijo "mírala, no puedes perder nada".

"Es Ella"- Se susurro a si misma Rachel antes de despedirse amablemente del taxista, La morena respiro profundo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rachel estaba alli, terminando de bajar del taxi y una estúpida sonrisa escapo de los labios de Quinn, La rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada de que pudiera verla alguien sonriendo asi, pero se volvió fuerte una vez mas y la miro, ahora caminaba hacia ella, Rachel caminaba hacia ella, Tan segura y delicada.

Hubo dos cosas que Quinn vio de inmediato, Su pelo, Rachel paso su mano por el pelo y lo acomodo hacia un costado y dejando que todos pudieran ver su sonrisa, era hermosa.  
Siguió caminando hacia Quinn, Rachel pudo notar en la distancia lo nerviosa que se veía Quinn, trago un poco de saliva y decidió ponerse los pantalones, ella no iba a declinar ahora, no iba a perder, ya estaba en el Baile y iba a bailar. Quinn aun intentaba que Rachel no notara su presencia, pero era demasiado tarde la morena estaba frente a ella, Quinn tuvo que mirarla a los ojos y vio tristeza pero mucha ilusión. Rachel abrazo a Quinn con fuerza y se sentó a su lado.  
UN largo e incomodo silencio fue apagado por la risa de Quinn.

"Esto es muy incomodo"- Quinn no podía ocultar su sonrisa cuando hablaba asique prácticamente todo lo que decía sonaba divertido.

"Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar"- Dijo Rachel feliz consigo misma de poder tener le control de las cosas.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Quinn parecía tan fría distante que Rachel sentía que esto iba a ser un trabajo muy duro.

"Esto, yo acá, vos en silencio y yo teniendo que sacarte conversación"- Rachel dijo un poco frustrada de la timidez en extremo que estaba mostrando Quinn. "¿Y como estuvo tu fiesta?" – Rachel intento sacar un tema de conversación.

"Bien… Fue un descontrol, las fiestas universitarias de turismo no son recomendables para solteros"- Dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta el error que estaba cometiendo.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Rachel interesada por saber mas.

"Psss, tomamos muchísimo vino y en un momento hicimos el beso integrador y me bese con una chica"- Quinn conto como si estuviera hablando de sus aventuras con una de sus mejores amigas.

"Ahh… la pasaste re bien entonces"- Rachel dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor de la desilusión.

La charla cambio de rumbo un par de veces mas y Quinn no podía entender porque sentía que había engañado a Rachel la noche anterior si ellas no eran nada y no iban a serlo.

"¿Y hay alguien que te guste?"- Pregunto Quinn que estaba segura de que Rachel estaba allí para saciar su sed de respuestas sobre ser "gay" y esas cosas.

"Bueno… no, o sea si hay una chica en mi facultad que es hermosa, siempre la estoy viendo y eso, pero no va a pasar"- Rachel conto imaginando a la bella chica unos segundos.

"Bueno, podrías intentarlo"- Dijo Quinn tratando de que no se notara que eso le había dolido, como si ella esperara otro tipo de respuesta.

Las charlas siguieron sin un rumbo definido, desde deportes hasta viejos amores, se hablo mucho sobre estudios y sueños, no había nada raro en ambas chicas, o al menos eso creía Quinn, caminaron por un bulevar hasta sentarse en unos bancos enfrentados, Quinn en uno y Rachel en otro casi a un metro de distancia.

Siguieron las charlas, Rachel insistió mas de una vez a Quinn que le muestre algún truco de skate, pero Quinn estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer eso, apenas sabia unos trucos y no quería caerse o lastimarse frente a Rachel, aunque esto significara que la morena pensara que el Skate era solo para hacer "Facha".

"¿Dónde vive tu amigo?" – Pregunto QUinn porque sentía que ya se estaban quedando si tema de conversación.

"Aca a dos cuadras, ¿ya te tenes que ir?"- Pregunto Rachel Rogando porque la respuesta fuera no, según ella todavía faltaba algo, ella fue a ver a Quinn porque esperaba que algo pasara, no sabia bien que pero algo debía pasar, no podía ser así, no podía simplemente irse o tal ves sus pensamientos eran ciertos, tal ves a Quinn no le gustaba ella.

"Si" – Dijo Quinn aunque internamente gritaba "nooo no quiero irme".

"ok, vamos" – Rachel no sonaba muy contenta, Quinn decidió no decir nada y aun menos cuando Rachel se puso delante marcando el camino y el ritmo.

"_Es ahora o nunca Quinn  
si ella vino acá es por algo  
¡no tengas miedo!... decile algo…  
ahora!  
ya! por dios Quinn decile algo!  
no puedo…si puedo?  
pero que le digo?_" - Esa era básicamente la pelea mental de Quinn, mientras Rachel caminaba delante de ella, y obviamente la morena estaba molesta y Quinn sabia porque, o eso creía.

"Me gusta tu perfume" – Dijo Quinn y tuvo un pequeño infarto del cual se recupero con una bocanada de aire, Rachel siguió caminando, ni siquiera lo escucho, Quinn había dicho por primera vez un piropo en toda su vida y Rachel no lo había escuchado.

"Me gusta tu Pelo" – Volvió a intentar Quinn mientras cruzaban la calle nuevamente para llegar finalmente a destino.

"Es aca"- Rachel explico mostrando las puertas grises de una casa que Quinn conocía bien, ya que casi todos los días tomaba le micro a la universidad en ese mismo lugar.

"ok"- Quinn estaba molesta, ella estaba en lo cierto Rachel no gustaba de ella, Me refiero a Que Quinn había intentado decirle cosas lindas para acercarse pero Rachel no había reaccionada a ninguna, ni siquiera un gracias, era definitivo, Quinn Fabray no iba a intentar nada mas.

"Apuesto a que no vana pasar ni 10 minutos y ya me vas a estar escribiendo" – Rachel dijo provocando a Quinn que ahora estaba muy molesta como para caer en ese juego, es mas ella no iba a volver a escribirle a Rachel.

"JA! Eso crees, yo creo que vos no vas a poder aguantar "- Dijo Quinn buscando con la mirada donde estaba el timbre, ¿y porque demonios Rachel no todavía el timbre? Así podían terminar con todo esto y ella podía volver a su maldita casa.

"y…"- Rachel comenzó pero no sabia como continuar, Quinn la observo todavía molesta pero noto que la mirada de Rachel pedía algo mas.

"Besameeeeee" – Gritaba Rachel internamente pero no sabia como hacer, se supone que Quinn era la experimentada, Quinn debía acorralarla no ella. Aparte no iba a quedar como desesperada.

Se escucho la puerta de la casa, la desesperación en la cara de Rachel fue obvia, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta y Sam salió con una gran sonrisa.

"Escuche tu voz desde adentro, sabia que eras vos"- Dijo Hasta que pudo notar la presencia de Quinn que estaba esperando le momento para correr y encerrarse en su habitación.

"Ella es Quinn, el es Sam"- Los presento Rachel llena de molestia pero intentando sobrevivir el momento con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, nos hablamos"- Dijo Quinn saludando a ambos por ultima vez, Rachel la abrazo rogando que no se fuera, pero Quinn ni siquiera miro a tras, simplemente bajo a la calle apoyo su skate en el asfalto y comenzó a patinar de vuelta a su casa.

Quinn no estaba pensando, tal era su enojo consigo misma, con Rachel, con el amigo de Rachel que una pequeña piedra se atravesó en su camino y aterrizo de cabeza en el asfalto, se levanto miro sus heridas y elevo una plegaria llena de insultos antes de subir nuevamente a su skate, después de un par de cuadras, Quinn saco su celular y mando un mensaje.

"Quiero volver a buscarte" – Quinn envió sin vergüenza ni miedo, rompiendo su promesa de no escribirle nunca mas nada a Rachel.

"me escribiste antes de los 10 minutos" – Rachel se puso nerviosa y sabia que esa no era la respuesta que QUinn esperaba asique rápidamente envió otro texto. "Volveeeee"

"Que mas quisiera"- Quinn respondió y sintió que esto era un poco cursi y se suponía que nada estaba pasando entre ellas.

"Comoo me cago mi amigoo"- Rachel respondió, casi contando algo que pensaba.

"¿Por qué?" – Quinn pregunto esperanzada que las dos pensaron lo mismo esos últimos segundos.

"Porque quería un beso" – Respondió Rachel avergonzada pero lista para batallar.

"Dios! Mas ganas de volver tengo ahora"- Quinn camino una cuadra de vuelta para buscar a Rachel pero después pensó que era estúpido, que sus amigos iba a burlarse de ella y que iba a ser obvio que iba a buscarla para besarla y que tal vez no debía ser asi, asique tomo el camino de vuelta a casa.

"de la próxima no pasa"- Rachel Escribió rogando porque la próxima vez fuera en ese mismo instante, incluso pensó en salir a buscar a Quinn pero algunos amigos llegaron y ya no podía escaparse.

"Es un trato"- Quinn sonrió antes de guardar su teléfono y patinar las ultimas tres cuadras a su casa.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... muy mia.**

* * *

A veces estamos tan asustados de como creemos que nos vemos, a veces solo pensamos que las novelas son para los actores, pero nunca pienses que quien muere por tus besos no te quiere, porque estarás alejando tal vez al amor de tu vida. Arriesga siempre, juega hasta la ultima moneda que tengas, porque el amor es impredecible, el amor a veces viene de la manera mas extraña, de quien menos lo esperas, cuando menos lo esperas, no organices lo que tu corazón debe pensar, déjalo actuar, déjate llevar, Quinn tiene miedo, y aun con ese miedo que a veces ni siquiera la deja moverse de donde esta parada volvió a jugar una carta, Rachel … Rachel también se asusta pero su determinación, su sexto sentido le dice que vale la pena. Hay una Rachel o una Quinn en tu vida, no la dejes escapar por miedo a perder. Porque si no arriesgas, simplemente te dejas vencer.

_El amor nunca debe caer. _

**by Arcia.**

**Teamo, gracias por esto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"  
**

* * *

CAPITULO V**  
****  
Preparativos**

* * *

Ya había terminado la noche del sábado y aun seguían hablando por mensajes, Rachel y Quinn no podían dejar de decirse cuanto deseaban besarse y era extraño porque ambas no sabían hacia donde iba realmente todo esto, ninguna de las dos quería, ni necesitaba una relación seria en ese momento, ambas estaban tomando sus vidas por las riendas y no podían, no debían según lo que muchos decían dejar entrar en sus vidas a alguien mas, por lo menos no era el momento adecuado.

"Quiero verte, ya no aguanto"- El celular de Rachel vibro en su bolsillo, ella acomodo a su pequeña sobrina en sus brazos mientras ambas miraban al sapo pepe, sonrió al ver el mensaje y casi susurra "yo también".

"Mañana hay una Fiesta en Calavera, un boliche, ¿lo conoces? Yo voy a ir con mis amigos" – Rachel contesto, obviamente esperando que Quinn decidiera ir.

Quinn no respondió a Rachel, primero texteo a Paula una compañera de facultad. - "Pau, mañana hay una fiesta en Calavera, ¿vamos?".

"Obvio que si, salimos con el equipo de futbol"- Respondió Su compañera, eso significaba que el equipo amateur en el que Quinn jugaba para matar el tiempo iba a estar para apoyarla. "Primero nos juntamos en mi casa y tomamos algo, después vamos, venite".

"Ok, mañana te llamo asi me pasas la dirección, nos vemos."- Quinn en vio casi entrando en pánico, estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas, absolutamente todas, ver a una chica mas de una vez, escribirle todos los días, contarle cosas privadas, verla con sus amigas presentes, definitivamente Quinn estaba perdiendo esta batalla.

Quinn siguió hablando con Rachel evitando el tema, no quería confirmar algo que no estaba segura de poder cumplir, aunque Rachel podía ser muy persuasiva y era una fiesta del equipo, no era que ella iba solo por Rachel o al menos eso quería creer.

"entonces en calavera"- Texteo Quinn, Rachel estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Mercedes y Artie, los tres acostados en la cama de Mercedes, la sonrisa que exploto en el rostro de Rachel fue demasiado.

"¿es Quinn?"- Pregunto Mercedes y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa mientras respondía el mensaje.

"¿la chica que viste ayer?"- Artie no estaba muy confiado con este tema ¿y esa chica que decía llamarse Quinn era una mentirosa?, ¿si lastimaba a su amiga?, no a el no le gustaba y punto.

Rachel no le dio mucha importancia a esa conversación, ella estaba mas entretenida ingresando a su Facebook para seguir hablando con Quinn.

"Hola :D" – Fue el Primer y único mensaje que Rachel pudo enviar porque en cuanto una sonrisa escapo de su rostro, Artie y Tina se abalanzaron sobre ella.

"¡Es ella! Déjame verla"- Grito Mercedes intentando arrancar la notebook de las manos de Rachel, Artie salto sobre ambas intentando ayudar a Mercedes en el arrebato pero parecía imposible Rachel tenia la notebook contra su cuerpo y nadie iba a quitársela.

"Nonononono" - gritaba Rachel mientras se aferraba a la computadora con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto Artie como Mercedes la soltaron y Rachel aun desconfiada no soltaba la notebook que estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Las carcajadas inundaron la habitación hasta que Rachel entendió que iba atener que presentar a Quinn.

"¡Bien! Solo Mercedes puede verla, Artie no, sos muy critico" – Rachel abrió lentamente la notebook con sus ojos puestos en sus amigos, Artie no se sintió muy ofendido por la situación el ni siquiera creía que esto iba a durar. Mercedes prácticamente corrió a sentarse junto a Rachel que abrió un par de fotos del perfil de Quinn.

"me gusta, si tu eres feliz nosotros somos felices" – Mercedes parecía realmente feliz por su amiga aunque artie solo asintió con la cabeza no se veía muy contento con todo esto de Rachel como lesbiana y con chicas que el no podía catalogar como buenas o malas.

"¿y cuando la vas a ver de nuevo?"- Mercedes tomo un sorbo de agua que casi escupe.

"Mañana, en la fiesta"- Respondió Rachel.

La noche fue eterna para ambas, Quinn y Rachel daban vueltas en su cama, la ansiedad era mucha y el tiempo iba demasiado lento.

Al día siguiente hablaron poco solo un par de textos para decirse lo mucho que querían que llegara la noche, ambas estaba histéricas. Rachel había llegado a casa de Mercedes para ponerse al dia con la situación y elegir que ponerse.

"¿Qué me pongo?"- Rachel estaba sacando todas sus opciones de su bolso mientras Mercedes observaba cual era el mejor conjunto.

"¿pollera?... no, no, no… le vestido negro, es corto, insinúa y ella dijo que le gustaba, ella siempre que hablamos dice que le gusta el vestido negro que llevo en mis fotos"- Rachel entro al baño sin escuchar cualquier consejo que Mercedes pudiera querer darle sobre que ponerse, se coloco el vestido al cuerpo los suficientemente corto como para revelar sus piernas pero no demasiado como para parecer una cualquiera, medias finas negras, un cinturón negro fino con tachas y unas botas marrones, después de maquillarse y estar segura de lucir bien salió a presentar su look a Mercedes que sonrió ampliamente. "¿Cómo me veo? Quiero estar bien perra"

"vos siempre estas hermosa, amiga" – Mercedes sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba satisfecha y sonrió aun mas al ver los nervios de Rachel que miraba el reloj a cada segundo.

Quinn había llegado a la casa de paula con un par de cervezas debajo del brazo, allí estaban Dani, Emily, Camila y Tina.  
La música estaba fuerte y ya todas tenían algunas copas de mas, después de bailar algunas canciones y decidir que esa noche Quinn debía vestir una remera verde agua, calzas negras, borsegos y un chaleco, todas se sentaron a charlar y esperar que llegara la hora para ir a la fiesta.

"hoy me tengo que encontrar con una chica"- Quinn dijo rompiendo el silencio, todas sonrieron automáticamente.

"eeeeesaaaa ¡Quinn tiene noviaaa!"- grito Dani y todas comenzaron a reir.

"no es mi novia es una chica del Facebook"- Explico Quinn y fue aun peor.

"¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se conocieron?"- ataco Emily

"¡Ya! Pero ¡YA! Nos mostras fotos"- ordeno Tina colocando su notebook frente a la rubia que se negó.

"ooohh dale! Así te ayudamos a buscarla"- Intento Camila y lo logro, era cierto Que Quinn no temía no encontrarla en la oscuridad del lugar asique con un poco de ayuda seria mas fácil.

"es ella"- Quinn abrió la foto de perfil de Rachel, todas la rodearon y casi al unísono dijeron "la próxima" - Quinn siguió pasando fotos hasta que todas estuvieron conformes conque habían visto suficiente.

"Es linda"- Dani fue la primera en hablar.

"Si, me gusta" – Acompaño Emily.

"¡ESTA NOCHE QUINN TIENE BESOS!" – Grito Camila y todas volvieron a tomar un par de tragos mas en honor a Quinn y Rachel la chica que no tenían idea quien era.

"estamos saliendo"- QUinn envió a Rachel mientras se subia al taxi, los nervios la carcomían peor sus amigas estaban allí para apoyarla, una vez que llegaron bajaron un par de cuadras antes para no pagar tanto, a mitad de camina Quinn comenzó atemblar, le estaba dando un ataque, Dani lo noto enseguida y la tomo del brazo.

"Estoy aquí"- Susurro tomando la mano de su amiga, Quinn no podía distinguir nada, solo quería correr, rápidamente Emily se puso a su lado y comenzó a hacerle masajes en la espalda, Quinn aun seguía mal, el grupo deicidio que era mejor volver a dejar a Quinn en su hogar cuando la rubia cayo al suelo llorando.

"yo puedo, esperen yo puedo"- Susurro QUinn entre lagrimas, Camila hizo un gesto pidiendo la calma del grupo, los ataques de fobia en Quinn eran comunes pero difíciles de manejar.

"¡hey! Rachel te esta esperando"- Emily intento llamar la atención de Quinn y volverla a la realidad. "Y esta bien buena"- Dijo Logrando que la rubia sonriera un poco, después que lograron reincorporar a Quinn se dirigieron al boliche, entraron rápidamente para buscar a Rachel pero había demaciada gente, casi cinco mil personas, todas sabían que iba a ser imposible.

"¿Dónde estas? Ya estoy en el boliche"- Rachel texteo a Quinn, la rubia reviso su teléfono y rápidamente respondió.

"En la entrada, veni"- El único problema era que ya no tenia mas crédito y sus amigas se habían perdido en la multitud.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... muy mia.**

* * *

A veces la noche es mas oscura cuando no queremos ver.

**By Arcia**


	6. Chapter 6

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"  
**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

Silencio

* * *

- ¿donde estas? - Era el último mensaje que había llegado al celular de Quinn, ella estaba asustada, sus amigas se habían perdido entre la gente, en dos segundos había pasado de tener apoyo moral a estar sola enfrentando todos sus miedos en dos segundos. Quinn caminaba por el boliche buscando algo y buscando nada, estaba muy asustada como para poder encontrarla entre la gente, había perdido a sus amigas, su celular ya no tenia mas crédito, debía buscarla, tenia que encontrar a alguien, ella sabia que no podía estar sola.

Rachel seguía intentando enviar mensajes pero las malditas lineas se habían caído, los mensajes no se enviaban, Quinn no respondía incluso Rachel intento llamarla aunque eso sonara un poco desesperado ya le importaba un bledo.

Quinn miro su billetera y por alguna razón tenia mas dinero del que pensaba, se acerque a la barra y pidio una cerveza, se quede allí pensando. -"_¿Que debo hacer? si no nos encontramos entonces tal vez esto no debería ser ¿no cierto? ¿Y si ella solo jugaba contigo? ¡No te pongas pesimista! ella dijo que le gustas, mira tu celular chica tonta, ¡dijo que le gustas!" -_ La mente de Quinn era un desastre en ese momento, la ropa que pensaba que era sexy cuando salio de su casa, ahora le parecía horrible, _- "¿quien en la tierra se pone una remera verde agua?, no me veo sexy, Dios mira a todas estas chicas con sus vestidos y sus peinados, y yo… definitivamente no soy competencia para nadie"- _entre tantos pensamientos ya iba por su cuarta cerveza y ya se sentía valiente, algo le decía que podía conquistarla porque aun seguía de pie entre el tumulto, hacia año y medio no pisaba un boliche, sus ataques no se lo permitían y había ido allí solo para verla, no podía irse y quedarse con la intriga, _- "es mejor una desilusión que quedarte con la duda" -_ Pidió una ultima cerveza y empezó a caminar por el lugar, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan perdida, sola, tan frágil y susceptible.

Rachel bailaba junto a Mercedes y su novio Sam, también estaba allí Rory un poco perdido pero listo para bailar con cualquiera que quisiera un poco de el. Mercedes debes en cuando ponía su mirada sobre Rachel tratando de calmar a su amiga en la distancia pero era imposible Rachel no dejaba de mirar su celular en busca de un mensaje, algo.

Quinn Estaba caminando por la nada, bordeando parejas y grupos de amigos que parecían estar en su burbuja, se detuve en una de las mesas y quedo allí aceptando la idea de que no iba a encontrarla, estuvo allí tal vez unos treinta minutos y no quería irse, todavía pensaba que tenia una oportunidad.  
Un joven se detuvo a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de la nada, Quinn pensó que no tenia tiempo para ese idiota pero tal vez si le sonreía un poco podría lograr algo.

"¿estas sola?"- Pregunto El muchacho con malas intenciones.

"Si, ¿por favor me siento muy mal podes mandarle un mensaje a mi amiga?"- QUinn actuó como si su presión estuviera por las nubes, el muchacho rápidamente saco su celular.

"¿cual es el numero? ¿Que le pongo?"- Pidió el joven asustado y Quinn sonrió internamente.

"5438711... Estoy cerca de la escalera, Quinn" - El muchacho se aseguro que el mensaje habia salido y decidió quedarse unos minutos acompañando a QUinn hasta que vinieran por ella.

"Gracias, yo la espero, anda a disfrutar la noche#- DIjo QUinn amablemente.

"¿Estas segura?"- Pregunto el desconocido.

"Muy segura, Gracias"- Quinn Respiro cuando el muchacho asintió y se alejo, dejando a Quinn sola otra vez.

Después de casi 10 minutos Quinn estaba empezando a pensar que ese mensaje nunca se había enviado, o tal vez Rachel ya había encontrado a alguien mejor, tal vez ya era hora de irse a casa y dejar de jugar a este tipo de cosas.

El celular de Rachel por fin decidió cobrar vida y dejar entrar los benditos mensajes, RAchel tomo de la mano a Mercedes. "Vamos a buscarla, se va a ir" - Ordeno.

Quinn estaba apoyada en una barra alta, frente a las escaleras pero de espalda a ellas, Rachel y Mercedes pasaron por detrás, Rachel siguió camino pero Mercedes la freno y apunto a Quinn de espaldas, RAchel la observo y negó con la cabeza.  
Mercedes sonrió y volvió a insistir que esa era Quinn, Rachel paso por entre la gente y se coloco justo frente a Quinn para distinguirla Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rachel y Quinn honestamente no expreso nada, absolutamente nada, quedo en Shock hacia dos segundos estaba pensando en irse y alli estaba RAchel.

Rachel rápidamente abrazo a Quinn y presento correctamente a Mercedes - "Ella te vio, estábamos buscándote" - Dijo RAchel entusiasmada, Quinn sonrió en agradeciendo y en ese mismo momento pensó _- "oh por dios ¿que van a pensar ellos de mi? ¿ y si no les gusto para su amiga? me la van a quitar" -._

Merdeces camino delante de las chicas, RAchel tomo la mano de QUinn, peor no solo tomo su mano, ella la acaricio, nunca nadie había tomado la mano de QUinn asi.  
El camino fue largo y corto, Allí estaban los amigos de Rachel y Quinn tenia un ataque de pánico, ellos fueron extremadamente cálidos y estaban llenos de sonrisas, Quinn intentaba no terminar desmayada o algo así pero increíblemente se calmaba al ver a Rachel jugando, divirtiéndose y sonriéndome todo el tiempo.  
Las manos de la rubia viajaban a la cintura de RAchel todo el tiempo y le era casi imposible no tocarla, y por momentos creía que era demasiado, era la segunda vez que se veían y no pasaba nada entre ellas, pero cada vez que su mano viajaba junto a la de Quinn, sabia que algo si pasaba entre ellas.

- "Yo no bailo" - Dijo Quinn y su mente automáticamente grito - "MENTIROSA! Amas bailar" - ¡OK! fue una pequeña mentira pero con sus miedos en ese momento no podía moverse ni dos centímetros, aparte aunque sus amigos fueran agradables estaban con los ojos sobre ella y eso era un poco incomodo.  
Obviamente a Rachel no le importo lo que dijo Quinn, tomo su mano y la llevo al centro de la pista, las dos solas y literalmente la obligo a bailar, Quinn estaba extremadamente tensa pero Rachel cantaba las canciones y relajaba a Quinn haciendo la sonreír y provocandola un poco. Bailaron unas cinco o seis canciones de cuarteto y luego fueron por algunas cervezas mas.

Cuando volvieron con sus amigos, Quinn se sentía mucho mas relajada pero aun no estaba lista para bailar con ellos, QUinn se acerco a Mercedes y le dijo en broma y casi desesperadamente - "dame un consejo"- Mercedes sonrió y solo dijo - "paciencia"-  
Quinn Por dentro grito y dijo - "gracias dios porque lo único que tengo en gran cantidad es paciencia" -.  
Un par de cervezas más, algunas canciones de despedida y la noche estaba terminando.  
Sus amigos empezaron a tomar sus cosas y Quinn sabía que era hora de irse.

- "yo voy a llevarla a su casa, vayan ustedes" - La cara de Quinn cambio por completo, no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo. Quinn se despidió de sus amigos y Rachel volvió a tomar su mano, fueron en busca de sus abrigos y escaparon de allí antes de que la multitud se agolpara en la puerta.

Quinn quería besarla, pero no podía forzar el beso, asi que solo dijo - "¿vamos a buscar un taxi?" - RAchel tenia sus mejillas coloradas, y tímidamente negó con la cabeza, ambas fueron frente a la parada de taxis, pero no querían subir a uno. RAchel miraba hacia todos lados y Quinn podía ver que RAchel estaba extremadamente nerviosa, Quinn era su primer beso con una chica y sabia que era algo importante, La rubia primero había decidido esperar que Rachel tome una iniciativa pero entendió que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar, podía ver en su actitud que no sabia si quería subir a un taxi o quedarse allí con ella.

Quinn respiro profundo y pregunto… - "¿me das un beso?" – y no se imaginan lo difícil que fue y la peor parte fue que dijo no.  
Pero Quinn No iba a darse por vencida ahora, no después de esperar tres horas sola en la nada, no después de vencer uno de sus mayores miedos solo por verla, así que volvío a intentarlo. - "¿porque no?"-

RAchel la miro, apretó su mano y dijo - "Estoy muy nerviosa y hay mucha gente" - Quinn Podía ver en el rosto de la morena el pánico.

-" vamos a otro lugar" - ofreció QUinn pero no había opciones, fuéran donde fuéran había gente, se alejaron un poco del tumulto y RAchel se quejo del frio, Quinn penso que esa era su señal para abrazarla, abrio su campera y le hizo señas a RAchel para que se metiera en ella y la abrazara pero la morena apoyo sus manos en su pecho y se acurruco allí, algunos idiotas pasaron diciendo groserías pero no era importante. Se quedaron así abrazadas, sin ganas de irse a ningún lado, como si una burbuja las envolviera.

QUinn solo pensaba en besara pero tampoco quería presionar y menos aun lograr que se alejara, porque tenerla en sus brazos era perfecto, Los brazos de Quinn la envolvían a la perfección y podia sentir que podía cuidarla, fue la primera vez que Quinn sintio que ella era frágil, insegura, **like HER.**

RAchel se alejó solo unos centímetros y dijo tiernamente tomando su barriga - "Ay siento un dolor acá" - y rápidamente oculto su rostro en el pecho de QUinn avergonzada, la sonrisa que estallo en el rostro de la rubia fue única.

- "¿me das un beso?" - volvo a preguntar Quinn pero esta vez un poco mas asustada, RAchel la miro a los ojos por primera vez y coloco un rápido beso en los labios de Quinn antes de esconderse nuevamente avergonzada-

- "vamos, se hace tarde" - Dijo Quinn tirando de RAchel para ir hacia la parada de taxis, pero ella hizo fuerza. - "No quiero irme" - Dijo casi suplicando porque se quedaran, QUinn la trajo nuevamente a sus brazos, ambas se miraron y suavemente la rubia comenzo a inclinarse un poco, Le estaba robando un beso. Ambas se miraron unos segundos QUinn esperando por mas y RAchel sin decepcionar.  
Ella la beso y Quinn sintió ese dolor en su panza, sentía que quería temblar y sonreír, fue un beso torpe, inocente, enamorado, fugaz, lleno de esperanza, un beso que solo decía "me gustas y quiero mas de esto contigo".

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es mia... **

* * *

No hay un momento para las cosas, a veces todo esta patas para arriba y parece que no vamos a llegar a nada, a veces pensamos que estamos dando pasos en falso, que estamos adentrándonos en arenas movedizas pero no podemos ver que somos nosotros los que creamos esas arenas, ellas no están allí.  
Cuando esa persona es la indicada, los momentos vana ser los correctos, porque no hay momentos incorrectos si estas con la chica correcta.

**By Arcia**


	7. Chapter 7

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

**Otra Vez**

* * *

Quinn y Rachel no podía esperar para volver a verse, era como si fuera necesario tenían que verse, completar eso que habían empezado pero ¿Qué habían empezado?

Entre cientos de mensajes durante los dos días siguientes al primer beso comenzaban a aparecer las dudas, las preguntas… ¿Cuáles eran esos motivos? ¿Qué es lo que ambas querían o buscaban? Porque realmente estaban actuando como si estuvieran enamoradas ¿pero es posible enamorarse tan rápido?

Eran las 11am y en la última semana para Quinn se había vuelto una costumbre enviar un mensaje de buenos días a Rachel, incluso desde antes que se conocieran.

Q: Buenos días princesa

R: Buen día bonita

Q: Soñé con vos

R: Si? Que soñaste?

Q: Que te tenía solo para mi

Quinn envió ese mensaje como un piropo pero jamás pensó que iba a recibir una respuesta como la que recibió.

R: Soy solo para vos.

Q: De verdad? – _"¿A que se supone que estamos jugando? ¿es solo un intercambio de cumplidos? ¿o lo dice de verdad?... demonios Quinn se suponía que no te importaba esto, se suponía que no querías enamorarte, que no debías, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO."_

R: sip

Todos los pensamientos negativos de Quinn se apagaban en cada mensaje que recibía de Rachel, no es que estuviera enamorada porque ella no se enamoraba o tal vez estaba enamorada y no quería aceptar eso.

R: ¿a que hora salís hoy de la facultad?

Q: A las 10… pero por vos me escapo ;)

R: Yo tengo una entrega, ya sabes láminas y esas cosas… supongo que a las ocho podría estar en tu facultad.

Q: a las ocho me parece bien.

Era oficial iban a verse otra vez, las ganas de verse eran incontrolables, Quinn cursaba desde la una de la tarde hasta la nueve y jamás en su vida estuvo tan apurada por escapar de esas cátedras engorrosas, incluso no podía concentrarse… _"¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? ¿charlar? ¿tomar algo? No podemos andar besándonos en la calle y no hay ningún lugar a donde ir...supongo que solo hablaremos… no se."_

Q: Ya quiero verte

Eran solo las 4 de la tarde y faltaba una eternidad para poder ver a Rachel, esa morena que por alguna razón la hacía ponerse nerviosa y sentirse una niña.

R: Yo también, falta poco ;)

"_Esos mensajes me vuelven loca, son como una incógnita, es como un simple yo también o es un YO TAMBIEN!.. ¿es un falta poco no te desesperes o un falta poco pesada? . WOW! Me estoy planteando cosas como si esto fuera algo muy grande y no lo es, es solo una chica que estoy conociendo."_

"Hey Sista ¿con quién te mensajeas? Mucha sonrisita"- Puck se sentó junto a Quinn en la cátedra de Recursos culturales, el joven ofreció a Quinn unas galletitas pero esta se negó, estaba muy nerviosa y el nudo que tenía en el estomago no le permitía comer un bocado.

"¿Y me vas a decir?" – Insistió Puck aunque el profesor ya había comenzado a hablar sobre la cultura maya.

"Una chica" – Respondió sin poder evitar sonreír cuando el teléfono vibro en su mano.

"¿esta buena?"- Puck Pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Esta re buena" – Respondió QUinn con cara de babosa.

"Si no te la moves me la muevo yo" – Puck amaba ver a Quinn enojada, ellos siempre competían con las mujeres, siempre jugaban a ganar una mujer y cuando uno la obtenía era una satisfacción el simple hecho de ganarse entre ellos.

"tenemos un solo código, ¿te acordas?" – Quinn dijo enojada

"Si te gusta de verdad no es para jugar"- Repitió Puck -"Apaaa… te gusta mucho"

"Creo que si, basta déjame en paz"- Quinn intento poner atención en la clase pero los comentarios de Puck a su lado estaban volviéndola loca, gracias a dios ese chico le hacía perder el tiempo mientras esperaba la hora para ver a Rachel.

R: estoy a unas cuadras.

Quinn tembló, comenzó a guardar sus libros rápidamente y Puck sonrió.

"Dale duro por los dos" – Dijo Puck de manera que solo Quinn pudiera escuchar.

"idiota"- Quinn golpeo la muchacho con su mochila y se retiro de la clase en silencio, la muchacha prefirió no mirar a su profesor al salir porque sabía que este no iba a estar contento con su salida.

P: te quiero boba – Un mensaje de Puck calmo un poco el mal humor de Quinn antes los comentarios idiotas de su amigo.

Q: ya Sali, espérame en la plaza.

R: Apúrate que tengo frio.

Quinn caminaba a toda velocidad hacia el punto de encuentro y pensaba idioteces por el camino como era de costumbre_. "¿y si no la reconozco? O sea la vi dos veces… okei eso es muy idiota como no vas a reconocerla Quinn… es mas ahí esta… DIOS MIO AHÍ ESTA!"_  
Quinn camino por detrás de Rachel pensando en si asustarla o hacerle una broma pero pensó que tal vez no había la confianza suficiente para eso y simplemente se paró a su lado, Rachel estaba sentada escuchando música desde su BlackBerry tanto así que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba de pie junto a ella.  
La Morena se quito los auriculares y no pudo evitar sonreír a Quinn, se saludaron con un poco de incomodidad pero raramente no estaban incomodas una con la otra.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- Pregunto Quinn un poco nerviosa cuando Rachel se puso de pie a su lado.

"¿A dónde queres ir?" – Rachel respondió con otra pregunta y era obvio que eso no iba a llevarlas a ningún lado.

"Vamos a otra plaza, ahora van a pasar mis compañeros de facultad por aca y si mis amigos me ven van a hacerme bromas todo el día"- Quinn pidió avergonzada, Rachel sonrió comprensivamente y ambas comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo definido.

"Yo antes vivía por acá"- Rachel comenzó y vio la mirada sorprendida de Quinn. "acá a dos cuadras, siempre salía a andar en bicicleta cuando era chiquita y subía por esa colina de allí y luego ñaaaamm me tiraba a toda velocidad" – Quinn no pudo evitar reír ante los efectos de sonido de Rachel que se sintió un poco avergonzada.

"¿esta plaza?"- Pregunto Quinn cuando llegaron a una enorme plaza llena de arboles y poco iluminada por no decir que no existía un solo poste de luz en esa plaza.

"Si"- Rachel contesto y juntas caminaron por los senderos hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo y oculto para sentarse. Quinn acomodo su mochila llena de libros en el suelo y se sento contra el tronco de un gran árbol, Rachel se sentó entre sus piernas dando lugar a Quinn a que la envuelva en un abrazo.

Los pensamientos de Quinn otra vez estaban volviéndola loca. _" se sento entre mis piernas, esto es mucho, bueno se supone que algo tenemos, se supone que esta bien, ¿si nos ve alguien? ¿Conozco a alguien que viva por aca? Si conozco, DIOS SI CONOZCO, okei me calmo… se ve hermosa, dios su perfume va a matarme, ¿ es raro si huelo su pelo? Es que no puedo evitarlo"_

"te extrañe"- Escapo de los labios de Quinn y se maldijo a si misma por haber dicho eso._ "como que la extrañas Quinn, ni siquiera la conoces, no compartes nada con ella, es la maldita segunda vez que la ves, como mierda es que la…"_ los pensamientos de Quinn fueron cortados al escuchar la dulce voz de Rachel.

"yo también" – Susurro Rachel provocando alivio en Quinn que la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo hablando de intereses en común, comidas, películas, música, cosas que a ambas les gustaba hacer incluso inocentemente Rachel ya estaba poniendo reglas, como "mis horarios son estos" "nos podemos ver tales días" a Quinn esto le parecía tierno ya que era obvio que ambas estaban muy metidas en ese algo que se había formado entre ellas.

Quinn empujo a Rachel en sus brazos de manera que la cabeza de la morena se apoyara sobre su ante brazo izquierdo, la miro a los ojos y sintió que estaba perdida, sabía que estaba perdida desde el maldito día que acepto esa solicitud en facebook pero también sabía que era la más dulce perdición, Rachel sonrió pero su perfecta sonrisa fue apagada por los labios de Quinn.

Ambas se dieron el tiempo para darse ese tan deseado beso, distinto al primero un beso prometedor, un beso cuidado, lleno de nervios y vergüenza, un beso que dejo a las dos sonriendo sobre los labios de la otra. Quinn observo a Rachel que intentaba no conectarse con los ojos de la rubia.

"Mírame" – Pidió Quinn y Rachel negó con la cabeza, bajando su mirada. "Dale tonta"

"No puedo, no suelo mirar a nadie a los ojos"- Rachel explico con seriedad mirando a Quinn a los ojos.

"Ajam"- Contesto Quinn sonriendo, cuando Rachel noto lo que estaba haciendo sus megillas se tornaron rosadas.

"Idiota" – Rachel empujo un poco a Quinn y ambas sonrieron, la joven morena no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el pelo de Quinn. "Me gusta así, te miro y de fondo esta el cielo estrellado" – Quinn miro hacia el cielo y volvió su rostro hacia Rachel que estaba allí con su mirada clavada en la rubia, casi sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Rachel puso su mano en el cuello de Quinn empujándola en otro beso, mas profundo, mas perfecto.

Los besos siguieron por un largo rato hasta que el bendito teléfono de Quinn decidió que era suficiente.

Q: Mamá, Hola… estoy esperando el colectivo.

Judy: Ya es tarde, ¿no queres que vaya a buscarte?

Q: no, no esta bien. En unos 20 minutos pasa mi colectivo, No te preocupes.

J: Esta bien, Avísame hija. Te amo Beso.

Q: Quédate tranquila Ma. Beso

"¿Ya te vas?" – Pregunto Rachel un poco decepcionada.

"si, mi mama es un poco exigente con los horarios y esas cosas, digamos que me controlan un poco demasiado" – Explico Quinn poniéndose de pie y tendiendo la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Bueno a mi no me dicen nada, salgo y entro cuando quiero" – Comento Rachel Mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Quinn.

"debe ser genial eso, yo no puedo hacer muchas cosas"- Rachel parecía mas apurada que Quinn por irse cuando ya estaba caminando fuera de la plaza. "hey! No te apures falta media hora para que pase mi colectivo y la parada esta a solo dos cuadras" – Quinn tomo a Rachel de la cintura y la apoyo suavemente contra un árbol, Rachel se mordió el labio y los labios de Quinn atacaron los suyos, los besos volvieron a tomar forma peor ambas se detuvieron cuando pensaron que era demasiado.

"¿Qué hora es?"- pregunto Rachel sin saber que decir.

"las 10:25hs…en 5 pasa mi cole apúrate"- Quinn Tomo de la mano a Rachel ambas caminaron a toda velocidad hacia la parada pero cuando la gente empezó a aparecer en las calles Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn a toda velocidad, la rubia lo noto pero realmente no quería detenerse a discutir eso, iba a ser peor si llegaba fuera de hora a su casa y dios sabe que iba a ser muy malo si eso pasaba.

"Ese es mi colectivo"- Señalo Quinn al bus que se encontraba a un par de cuadras, Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y Rachel se dirigió un par de cuadras a la derecha a la parada de su colectivo.

Los mensajes no tardaron en comenzar a llegar, ambas no podía estar sin hablarse, sin dejar de pensar en esos besos, en cada detalle y situación que estaban viviendo en tan poco tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Q: Esta noche voy a soñar con vos.**

**R: Entonces nos vemos en tus sueños o en los míos.**

**Q: No importa en cuales, mientras estés conmigo.**

**R: Estoy con vos.**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. la historia es nuestra…**

* * *

A veces no hay drama, a veces es solo romance pero nada es perfecto, nada es para siempre, hay cosas que terminan y cuando terminan se separan los caminos que soñamos ver juntos para siempre. Disfrutar cada momento, atesorarlo por siempre es lo que nos hace mantener ese amor vivo pero solo si ese amor fue verdadero esos recuerdos, esos momentos volverán ese amor eternos.

**By Arcia**


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones:  
Pensamientos de Rachel en cursiva y subrayado  
Pensamientos de Quinn en cursiva

* * *

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"**

* * *

CAPITULO VII

**TE QUIERO**

Quinn estaba sentada frente a la pc esperando a Rachel que había prometido conectarse, la rubia había avanzado en un trabajo práctico para poder tener toda su atención en la morena.  
Facebook anuncio un mensaje nuevo con su característico sonido y Quinn corrió el mouse a toda velocidad entre las pestañas de Google Chrome.

Hacia una semana se veía con regularidad y tenían sus cálidos y románticos encuentros en esa plaza, hace una semana que decidieron compartirse sin saber hacia dónde iban caminando.

**Rachel Berry  
**Hola Bonita

**Quinn Fabray  
**Hola Popeye!

**Rachel Berry  
**¿Popeye? ¿y eso?

**Quinn Fabray  
**Jajaja Sip!Es que Popeye es un marinero y rema por Olivia, y vos la remaste por mi. **:$**

**Rachel Berry -**_  
_Jajaja es cierto, si reme mucho porque no querías prestarme atención -.-

**Quinn Fabray  
**No es eso, ya sabes que me cuesta mucho.

**Rachel Berry**  
Si, lo se por eso no suelo presionarte pero esa vez debía hacerlo si no nunca íbamos a conocernos.

**Quinn Fabray –**_  
_Toda la razón.

**Rachel Berry  
**Yo Siempre tengo Razón ;)

**Quinn Fabray -**  
-.- si claro…

**Rachel Berry -**  
¿queres pelear?

**Quinn Fabray -  
**mmm... mejor no, prefiero comerte a besos.

**Rachel Berry**  
Okeeiii me convenciste! :P

**Quinn Fabray -**_  
_agg… ahora quiero ir a llenarte de besos.

**Rachel Berry -** _  
_y veni… okeii mejor no… tal vez las cosas se nos vayan de las manos.

**Quinn Fabray –**  
Oh… yo nunca voy a presionar.

**Rachel Berry**  
Lo se, es solo que quiero pero no…

**Quinn Fabray -**  
Entiendo.

**Rachel Berry -**  
¿Con cuantas mujeres te acostaste?

**Quinn Fabray -**_  
_ Con una

**Rachel Berry**  
Me dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho mentirosa.

**Quinn Fabray  
**yo no mentí.

**Rachel Berry -**  
Te acostaste con una! ¿me tomas por idiota?

**Quinn Fabray  
**Jajajaja… cuando me da mucho miedo o no estoy bien, voy a dormir con mi mama, papa trabaja lejos y a veces necesitamos aferrarnos la una a la otra.

**Rachel Berry  
**-.- me siento idiota.

**Quinn Fabray  
**No importa, yo no debí responder así.

**Rachel Berry -**  
Es cierto!

**Quinn Fabray**  
jajaja… fue divertido!

**Rachel Berry**  
Si claro… y… ¿Por qué?

**Quinn Fabray -**_  
_¿porque que?

**Rachel Berry**  
¿Porque nunca tuviste relaciones con una chica? ¿No tuviste oportunidad?

**Quinn Fabray -**_**  
**_No se trata de oportunidades, se trata de ideales Rach, Yo creo que arruine mi primera vez acostándome con un chico que apenas recuerdo en unas vacaciones en la playa, ni siquiera recuerdo el combo completo, solo sé que paso… después de eso decidí esperar a alguien que me amara y que yo amara para entregarme, tener mi primera segunda vez por amor.

**Rachel Berry**  
Me gusta como pensas.

**Quinn Fabray -**_  
_ya se que te gusto!

**Rachel Berry  
**Y mucho…

**Quinn Fabray -**_  
_eso es bueno o malo?

**Rachel Berry -**  
Creo que es bueno, me haces sentir rara.

**Quinn Fabray  
**Rara… ¿como?  
**  
Rachel Berry -**_  
_¡No presiones! Me cuesta… pero me haces sentir rara en un buen sentido.  
_  
_**Quinn Fabray -  
**Me siento rara también…

_¡Mierda! ¡Que estoy diciendo! Se supone que… se supone que… no se ni siquiera se que decirme a mi misma._

**Rachel Berry**  
vamos muy rápido.

_Oh. No… sonó a que debe detenerse, no quiero que se detenga, yo… yo la quiero para mi._

**Quinn Fabray -  
**Si supongo que tenemos que esperar y ver qué pasa.  
_  
"¿ver que pasa? Ahora si me pase de idiota, eso es un tal vez, un quiero estar contigo, ver si llegamos lejos…"_

**Rachel Berry  
**¿y que crees que pasara?

**Quinn Fabray  
**Cosas buenas ;)  
_  
"vas a ser mi novia… OMG! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella no quiere eso ella solo quiere experimentar"_

**Rachel Berry  
**Contigo nada malo puede pasarme.

"_Este coqueteo puede ser muy bueno o muy malo, no se… ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro? Yo me conozco y me gustan las cosas serias, no soy de esas que va cambiando de rumbo cada dia, yo la quiero, quiero intentarlo. ¿ella querrá lo mismo?"_

**Quinn Fabray  
**¡Rach! ¡Mira la hora dios! Mañana tengo que entregar un maldito trabajo práctico, lamento frenar esto aquí.

**Rachel Berry  
**está bien, hermosa termina ese trabajo y descansa, mañana nos vemos, ¿cierto?  
**  
Quinn Fabray  
**Gracias por entender, Obvio que mañana nos vemos.

Rachel Berry

Ya no puedo esperar, hace 2 dias no te veo

**Quinn Fabray  
**Si es mucho tiempo y admito que ya extraño tus besos.

**Rachel Berry  
**Yo tus abrazos.

**Quinn Fabray  
**Dios! No se como voy hacer para aguantar hasta mañana.

Rachel Berry

Te voy a llenar de mensajitos así no me extrañas.

**Quinn Fabray  
**Me encanta eso.

**Rachel Berry  
**Anda a estudiar, dale que si no, no terminamos mas

**Quinn Fabray  
**¿me estas echando?

Rachel Berry

no -.- vos dijiste que tenias que estudiar y yo… aggg

Quinn Fabray

Okei… me estas echando

**Rachel Berry  
**No seas idiota Quinn, que me haces sentir mal.

Quinn Fabray

Sentite mal porque me estas echando.

Rachel Berry

Bueno Quédate.

Quinn FAbray

No así no, si l haces por compromiso no.

**Rachel Berry  
-.-**

**Quinn Fabray  
**AY! No me queres nada! Me estas echando y me miras feooo

Rachel Berry

Idiota! Si te quiero.

_¡Wow! Creo que dije demasiado_

**Quinn Fabray  
**¿si?

_okei, siento mariposas en la panza, esto no está bien, me gusta demasiado ¿Qué voy hacer?_

**Rachel Berry  
**Mucho

_Ya esta arruine todo pero creo que realmente ya caí en sus garras, no se si es bueno, tengo miedo de que me lastime, tengo pánico de que no sienta lo mismo pero que mas da._

**Quinn Fabray  
**Yo también te quiero.

_Ya perdiste Fabray, todo lo que juraste no hacer lo hiciste, todo lo que te prometiste no volver hacer lo estas haciendo… estas amando otra vez._

**Rachel Berry**  
Quiero darte un beso…

**Quinn Fabray**  
Mañana te lleno de besos.

**Rachel Berry**  
Creo que voy a dormir temprano asi se pasa rápido la noche.

**Quinn Fabray**  
Soña conmigo y te juro que voy a llenarte de besos en tus sueños.

**Rachel Berry**  
Quiero dormir abrazada a vos.

**Quinn Fabray**  
yo también, mucho.

**Rachel Berry**  
Pronto

**Quinn FAbray**  
No me ilusiones.

**Rachel Berry**  
Jamás

**Quinn Fabray**  
no me voy a aguantar estas ganas de verte.

**Rachel Berry**  
Hace tu trabajo y mañana soy tuya.

**Quinn Fabray**  
¿Solo mañana?  
_**  
**_**Rachel Berry**  
Siempre soy tuya.

**Quinn Fabray**  
me gusta cuando decís eso.

**Rachel Berry**  
Tuya :$

**Quinn Fabray**  
mía, solita para mi :B

**Rachel Berry**  
Si tonta! Dale bonita, anda a hacer ese trabajo y descansa si?

**Quinn Fabray**  
Bueno pero solo porque me lo pedís vos.

**Rachel Berry  
**¿Si te pido que me comas la boca lo haces?

Quinn Fabray

sabes que muero por tus besos, sabes que lo haría.

**Rachel Berry**  
Ve a estudiar, ¡Dios! No podemos dejar de hablar… no puedo dejarte ir pero anda a estudiar por favor.

**Quinn Fabray**  
Esta bien, te mando un beso solo para que lo sueñes y mañana te haga realidad ese sueño.

**Rachel Berry**  
me encanta soñar con esos besos.

**Quinn Fabray**  
Me voy, Beso hermosa mia, descansa. TE QUIERO.

**Rachel Berry  
**TE QUIERO mas, Besito.

Quinn se desconecto y Rachel quedo mirando la pantalla, ella realmente quería a Quinn pero no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido, no podía entender cómo era posible que Quinn le llenara el alma tan rápido.

Quinn empezó a completar el maldito cuestionario de Antropología, las horas pasaban y parecía que no iba a terminarlo, la rubia tenia que tomarse un respiro, ya no podía asi, Rachel se cruzaba en su mente a cada segundo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Quinn decidió que era una buena movida dedicarle una canción a Rachel, pero no sabía que dedicarle, una canción demasiado romántica podía hacerla sentirse presionada, una muy amistosa no diría mucho. ¿Qué demonios debía dedicarle?

**Quinn Fabray Compartió un enlace contigo en tu biografía– **El BlackBerry de Rachel Anuncio a la joven que Quinn había escrito algo allí a las tres de la mañana. La joven seguía despierta pero no quería molestar, sabía que Quinn iba a distraerse aunque parecía que ya estaba bastante distraída.  
Rachel abrió la notificación, el celular tardo unos segundos en cargar, lo que la ponía un poco histérica pero apenas apareció un enlace "Los Nota Lokos - Mi Nena Facebook" Rachel no pudo evitar reír, era simpático, Quinn le había puesto una canción divertida allí, hasta la encontró tierna. (youtu . be/ RhEq01kpaFw)

**"¿soy tu nena de Facebook?" – R**

"sos mia ;)" – Q

"¿Terminaste?" –R

"Si, estoy en la cama" – Q

"¿dormimos juntas?" – R

"**Dale, vos imagínate que te abrazo y durmamos" – Q**

"que descanses Hermosa" – R

"Vos también Princesa" -Q

Un par de mensajes de texto antes de dormir eran indispensables, ellas no podían, ya no se podía dar un paso a tras, ya no se podía frenar era amor, solo debían admitir lo que sentían, debían admitir que estaban enamoradas.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_A veces una canción dice todo lo que queremos decir, todo lo que queremos demostrar en el simple acto de dedicar una canción que quedara marcada en la vida de esa persona como de ambas, algo que nadie podrá tener, esa canción es un recuerdo, un momento que las das siempre atesorara._

_ youtu . be / - crgQGdpZR0  
_**  
By Arcia**


	9. Chapter 9

Arcia. M.B. Villalba

**PERFECT TWO**

"**Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"**

* * *

CAPITULO IX

**"Mine"**

Otra vez habían escapado de clases para verse, Quinn y Rachel sabían a donde estaba llevando todo pero las ganas de verse, besarse, simplemente mirarse, compartir esas dos horas diarias que podían verse, valía la pena el frio, valía la pena escapar y algunas mentiras en casa, solo para estar allí, deseando que nunca termine.

Ya era como una religión, verse en esa plaza aunque el frio les congelara el cuerpo todo lo que existía dejaba de ser importante cuando estaban allí. Abrazadas bajo las tenues luces de la plaza, debajo de algún árbol.

Quinn adoraba envolver a Rachel en sus brazos ya que ella era más pequeña y sus brazos podían envolverla por completo.

"Sos hermosa"- susurro quinn perdida en los ojos de Rachel, ella jamás le había dicho a alguien algo así, no con tanto sentimiento. Una sonrisa tímida escapo de la morena y parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto hasta que golpeo a Quinn en el brazo. "Auch"

"Perdón me dio vergüenza" – Rachel se excuso escondiendo su rostro debajo de su cabello Quinn empezó a reír lo que avergonzó mas a la joven.

"muy hermosa" – Ella iba a empujar el juego

"basta" – Rachel intento sonar enojada pero le tinte rojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

"me gusta tu pelo, tu sonrisa" – Quinn siguió buscando a Rachel y consiguió un par de golpes mas.

"tarada" – Mumuro la morena avergonzada pero rápidamente olvido su vergüenza cuando las manos de quinn la sostuvieron de la cintura trayéndola mas cerca.

"muy hermosa"- Susurro Quinn antes de besarla.

El protocolo siguió hasta que Quinn acompaño a Rachel a la parada de colectivo, donde les costó horrores despegarse, Quinn siempre se paraba en una revisteria frente a la parada del colectivo y miraba como Rachel se iba a escondidas, era algo estúpido pero necesitaba verla un poquito más.

Quinn camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a su parada, allí encendió un cigarrillo y texto a Rachel para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Ella ya no pensaba, ya no opinaba, ya no tenía coherencia, no importaba nada más que Rachel y eso era lo que siempre había temido pero lo que siempre había deseado.

"**ya estoy en casa, ¿vos por dónde vas?" – R**

"**En el cole, falta poco" – Q **

Quinn estaba mintiendo, ella ni siquiera había subido a ese colectivo, ella estaba caminando a su casa, unas treinta cuadras de aire puro para pensar no eran mala idea pero si Rachel se enteraba de eso tal vez se iba a preocupar de mas.

Ella necesitaba pensar lo que estaba por hacer, no quería simplemente dejarse levar por sus emociones, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar y no quería herir a Rachel, ella necesitaba estar segura de su siguiente paso, Quinn repaso momentos, personas, actitudes, incluso hizo una lista mental de los pro y los contra y se maldijo al no encontrar nada negativo pero se supone que si no encuentra cosas negativas es porque su decisión era correcta o al menos eso creía ella, y realmente estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por el enamoramiento, Quinn no quería una novia de momento, alguien para pasar el rato, Quinn quería una compañera, una amiga, una amante y una futura esposa pero eso de la esposa no lo sabía todavía.

"**¿Amor? ¿Llegaste?" – R**

Ese mensaje, ese maldito mensaje, ese "amor" le dio a Quinn una respuesta que durante todo su camino había pensando que no iba a tener el valor de aceptar.

"**Si, ya estoy en casa" – Q**

"**Como algo y me conecto, dale?" –Q**

"**Dale, avísame"- R**

Quinn no acostumbraba a comer en la mesa con sus padres asique se armo algo rápido y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, siguiendo el protocolo espero un poco para no parecer desesperada o para que Rachel no preguntara mucho sobre las relaciones de familia o algo asi.  
Quinn termino con su cena cruzo algunas palabras con su madre que estaba hundida en la notebook pero al menos ella estaba segura que no podría reprocharle que no había comunicación familiar, ella lo había intentado.

Quinn inicio sesión en Facebook y envió un mensaje a Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray**  
Es muy loco si digo que te extraño?

**Rachel Berry**  
Yo también te extraño

**Quinn Fabray**  
Es que siento que te quiero conmigo todo el dia

**Rachel Berry  
me tenes todo el dia.**

**Quinn Fabray**  
Pero mas… quiero seas mia.

Quinn estaba haciendo su jugada, necesitaba armar el ambiente y quería que Rachel entienda la indirecta.

**Rachel Berry**  
Soy tuya.

**Quinn FAbray**  
Si pero quiero mas…

**Rachel Berry**  
Mas?

**Quinn Fabray**  
Escucha… es para vos… youtu. be / 00GKnd9B6Ik

**Rachel Berry**  
El polaco? Jajaja… ¿estas enamorada?

**Quinn Fabray**  
Si

**Rachel Berry**  
¿de quien?

**Quinn Fabray**  
De vos…

**Quinn Fabray**  
Yo se que es todo muy rápido pero asi me siento.

**Rachel Berry**  
Es verdad que vamos rápido, hace 2 semanas nos conocemos… pero también siento lo mismo.

**Quinn FAbray**  
esque siento que sos especial.

**Rachel Berry**  
Si lo soy

**Quinn FAbray**

**Quinn Fabray**  
yo quiero preguntarte algo

**Rachel Berry**  
A ver…

**Quinn Fabray  
**Yo nunca le pregunte algo asi a nadie.

**Rachel Berry**  
Okei….

**Quinn FAbray**  
pero si vos sentís lo mismo que yo, y yo quiero que seas solamente mía…

**Rachel Berry**  
Omg! Preguntame…

**Quinn Fabray**  
¿Qué pasa?

**Rachel Berry**  
Creo que ya se lo que me vas a preguntar

**Quinn Fabray**  
Es un si?

**Rachel Berry**  
Preguntame!

**Quinn fabray**  
Lo puedo publicar en tu muro?

**Rachel Berry**  
Si

**Quinn fabray publico en tu biografía – **Rachel entro a su muro a toda velocidad, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

"You are the kind of girl i want and i like you, soo would you be my girlfriend?" – Quinn lo había publicado como si fuera el extracto de una canción par ano levantar sospechas, Quinn sabía que Rachel no había salido del armario para nadie asi que no iba a exponerla.

El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento y Rachel aun no había respondido, Quinn comenzó a entrar en pánico, tal vez no debía, tal vez Rachel esperaba otra cosa, "la cague, la termine de cagar, la puta madre me tendría que haber guardado todo como siempre la concha de la lora son una boluda…." – los pensamientos de Quinn fueron interrumpidos por la ventana de chat que ahora marcaba una respuesta, la ventana en azul y el maldito círculo rojo que marcaba un UNO.

**Rachel Berry**  
Si quiero.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Estamos todos un poco locos, a veces dejamos todas nuestras convicciones de lado por amor y eso esta bien pero debemos estar preparados para la catástrofe cuando un amor no es tuyo, cuando no hay futuro el amor se convierte en el mayor dolor que uno puede experimentar, en una dulce condena.  
pero si amas de verdad y para siempre ese va ser tu karma, tu dolor, tu angustia y tu felicidad, si amas a solas entonces siempre vas a estar solo porque amar de verdad se ama una sola vez.

**by Arcia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Arcia. M.B. Villalba**

**PERFECT TWO**

**"Nuestro amor será perfectamente imperfecto"**

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**"Muy Rápido"**

Quinn estaba demasiado feliz, Rachel Berry era su novia, esa chica de hermosos ojos marrones, pelo un poco ondulado y la sonrisa perfecta, a ella le costaba admitir que esa chica era su novia, ni siquiera podía creerlo, Quinn no tenía mucha autoestima y a veces sentía que Rachel era demasiado hermosa para ella. ¿Pero que importaba? Rachel era su novia ahora, esos besos eran solo de ella, esas caricias eran únicamente de ella.

**Buenos Dias Novia – Q**

**Hola novia – R**

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de las dos era indescriptible, es como cuando se te hincha el pecho con orgullo y cuando las mariposas están terriblemente enloquecidas en tu panza.

**Una semana amor – Q**

**Si, mi vida, la mejor semana – R**

**¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa? – Q **

**Bien, con ganas de vos – R**

**Ohh yo quiero verte despertar así toda con los pelo parados – Q**

**Nuuu me veo como una bruja – R**

**La brujita mas monita – Q**

**Tonta – R**

**Por vos – Q**

**Diosss Quinn siento que quiero decirte algo y siento que puedo arruinar todo – R**

**¿pasa algo amor? – Q**

**Si me pasa algo con vos – R**

**¿malo o bueno? – Q**

**Bueno, demasiado bueno – R**

**Bueno decime – Q**

**Quinn yo siento que ya no te quiero. – R**

**Ohhh… creo que tal vez vamos muy rápido – Q**

**Si, si tenes razón es solo que lo siento – R**

**Esperemos un poco, si? – Q**

Dios Quinn sabía que estaba mal, que no se debía frenar los sentimientos de nadie pero el problema era que tenía miedo, tenia pánico de escucharlo, tenía miedo de no saber corresponder eso y no quería lastimar a Rachel.

**Hoy te veo? – Q**

**No mi amor, hoy salgo tarde de la facu, el jueves si? – R**

**El juevesss? Pero faltan 3 dias! – Q**

**Si ya see **** - R**

**Te voy a extrañar muchooo yo – Q**

**Yo mucho mas amor – R**

**Dios gorda te escribo en un rato, tengo que irme a la facultad – Q**

Rachel se sintió un poco dolida, Quinn había cambiado rápidamente de tema, capaz Quinn no sentía lo mismo, si era cierto que era muy rápido pero ella lo sentía, quería decirle. Las horas pasaban y Quinn no volvía a escribir, Rachel pensó que tal vez había metido la pata, capaz presiono demasiado a la rubia. Los días pasaron lentamente, ambas se extrañaban horrores, y Rachel iba a presionar hasta el final.

**Amorrr te extraño mucho – R**

**Yo mas mi cielo, ¿hoy te veo? – Q**

**¡Obvioo! Ya no me aguanto. – R**

**¿A que hora? – Q**

**A las 8 en la plaza – R**

**Uhuhu amo esa plaza – Q**

Quinn tenía preparado algo que Rachel jamás iba a olvidar pero no pensaba darle una maldita pista y menos conociéndola, ella iba a volverse loca y luego iba a hacer un berrinche hasta que Quinn revelara el secreto.

**Okei, cuando este llegando te aviso. T. – R**

**Gordaa… - Q**

**Ya seee! Un dia se me va escapar solo – R**

**Te kiero mi amor- Q**

**Yo no – R**

**Rachel… - Q**

**OKEI! ME AGUANTO! – R**

Quinn llego a la universidad donde se encontró con santana, ella estaba allí fumando un cigarrillo, cuando decidió que esto era digno de hablar con alguien.

"me quiere decir te amo" – Quinn dejo salir de su boca como si escupiera algo desagradable.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Rachel? ¿YA? – Santana se quedo estupefacta no era que no entendiera pero era mucho incluso para ella.

"Si" – La rubia se sentó en el pasto y Santana la acompaño.

"¿no es muy rápido? ¿y vos que sentís? Porque no le vas a decir yo también porque si, para… ¿Cómo sabes que quiere eso?" – Santana estaba intentado deducir en su cabeza cosas que Quinn todavía no tenia claras.

"me dice cosas como "teeee" y se detiene y despues me dice "quiero" o me manda mensajes y la final les pone T.A" es muy obviooo" – Quinn realmente estaba asustada con todo esto.

"okeiii… ¿y vos? ¿Sentís lo mismo?" – La latina empujo un poco, ella sabia la respuesta pero Quinn necesitaba escucharse a si misma.

"Yo le hice un poema y le grabe un cd pero siento que e muy rápido, ¿y si es solo la emoción del momento? ¿y si pasan los días y se da cuenta que no me ama?" – Definitivamente Quinn estaba dejando que sus miedos la dominen.

"A ver… le escribiste un poema ¿dice te amo?" – Quinn asintió en respuesta y Santana negó con la cabeza. – "sos una estúpida, listo la amas bueno anda y vivi eso ahora, ¿Qué pensas esperar? ¿Qué la mina piense que no sentís eso? Va ser peor, jugatela pelotuda".

"yo veo que hago" – La rubia no tenia intenciones de darle explicaciones a Santana de lo que iba a hacer.

"ya se que se lo vas a dar… creo que es romántico" – Santana empujo a Quinn en el pasto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "la amas estupidaaaa" – después del ataque sorpresa, mates, galletitas y una aburridísima clase de arte ya se había hecho la esperada hora.

"**amor estoy llegando, apurate que hace frio" – R**

"**ya voy, gorda" – Q**

Quinn guardo sus cosas y santana le hizo burlas de enamorada.

"Estupida" – Susurro la rubia poniéndose de pie para escapar de la clase.

"Suerte, rubiona" – Su amiga le dio un poco de aliento al final de todo aunque siguió con las burlas.

Quinn bajo un par de cuadras hasta la plaza San Martin, donde normalmente se encontraba con Rachel, en el camino compro unos chocolates, ella estaba mascando chicle, literalmente lo mascaba de los nervios que tenia, honestamente ella nunca le había dicho a alguien algo así de esa manera, siempre respondió con un te amo porque en sus relaciones anteriores sus parejas la habían presionado a decirlo o simplemente por no hacer sentir mal a esa otra persona pero esta vez era real, lo sentía, incluso había preparado algo.  
Para sorpresa de Quinn, Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de la vereda donde terminaba la ciudad universitaria, escuchando música de su celular para matar el tiempo.

"_oh dios mio allí, esta, relájate y hace las cosas bien una vez en tu puta vida, dios es hermosa, me está sonriendo, ¡DIOS! Tengo taquicardia… ¿puedo tener taquicardia? ¿es un paro cardiaco? Shhh maldita mente shhhh." _

"hola" – Quinn actuó como no debía, de repente estaba fría y distante.

"Holaa amor" – Rachel se abalanzo sobre su novia dándole un gran abrazo. "te extrañe"

"yo también, ¿A dónde vamos?" – La rubia estaba un poco nerviosa y Rachel no sabía bien porque pero no quería presionar tal vez Quinn había tenido un mal dia en clases.

"vamos a una plaza que esta acá a dos cuadras, yo vivía en este barrio, me conozco todas las plazas" – Rachel estaba orgullosa de sus conocimientos en cuanto a la ciudad.

"wow… viviste por todos lados vos!"- Quinn sonrió un poco y Rachel siguió hablando de quien sabe que, ella no tenía la cabeza en la charla, ni siquiera estaba escuchando con mucha atención. Fue casi un poco confuso para Quinn el momento en el que comenzó a prestar atención ya era demasiado tarde estaban buscando un lugar para sentarse a charlar en una gran e iluminada plaza a solo dos cuadras de la universidad, ella ni siquiera sabia que esa plaza existía.

"¿aca esta bien?" – Pregunto Rachel buscando que Quinn tomara alguna decisión, ella sentía que siempre estaba diciendo lo que debían o no hacer y creía que eso podía ser molesto para Quinn.

"si amor, donde vos quieras" – ella sonaba sumisa y un poco asustada, una vez sentadas allí, Quinn no lo soporto mas.

"tengo algo para vos" – La morena la miro entusiasmada y rápidamente se veía el brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es?" – Quinn abrió su mochila y busco, de allí saco un cd, una carta y un chocolate de dos corazones, ella no podía ver la cara de Rachel mientras iba apoyando las cosas sobre el banco pero supuso que sus ojos se agrandaron lo suficiente.

"te grabe un cd, con las canciones que me hacen acordar a vos" – allí estaban grabados, temas como, "yo tengo tu love", "mi nena de Facebook" "te conocí" y "smile" a Quinn le gustaba hacer sus regalos tiernos y graciosos, los temas eran divertidos y a su vez románticos.

"amor nunca me regalaron un cd" – Rachel estaba emocionada si era por ella en ese mismo instante pedía prestada una notebook para escuchar los temas allí mismo.

"a mi me cuesta mucho hablar" – Quinn volvió a llamar la atención de Rachel que ahora la miraba atenta.

"lo se, por eso no te presiono" – Rachel no podía callarse y Quinn realmente necesitaba que se callara la boca en ese momento porque eso le estaba costando muchísimo.

"ajam, por eso lo que quiero decirte me va a ser mas fácil después de que leas esto" – Ella le entrego a su novia un sobre. "hay una carta y un poema que escribí para vos, y quiero que leas el poema ahora, la carta no, solo el poema" – Quinn estaba realmente nerviosa y su tono de voz era muy bajo.

"ay amor me muero… ¿me lo lees vos?" – Rachel tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Quinn estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era bueno.

"no, me da vergüenza" – Ella tuvo que ser honesta, Rachel asintió comprensivamente, tomo el poema que tenia tiernos dibujos de mala calidad en sus costados de corazones y esas paparruchadas, Quinn no podía ver el rostro de Rachel mientras leía y eso la estaba volviendo loca, ella estaba tapando su cara con el pelo y no decía una palabra, Quinn empezó a observar a unos muchachos que había llegado a la plaza a jugar al futbol mientras su novia terminaba de leer el poema pero volteo rápidamente al escuchar un ruido extraño, allí se encontró con Rachel que cubría su boca con la mano y lo sabía, la había hecho llorar.

"¿estas bien?"- Quinn pregunto asustada ella pensó que realmente la había cagado por completo, no se suponía que llorara, se suponía que iba a ser feliz.

"yo también te amo, es hermoso"- Rachel limpio una lagrima rebelde y abrazo a Quinn. "quiero darte un beso pero están estos babosos aca y van a molestarnos"

"Vamos a otro lado" – Quinn quería ese beso ella se lo merecía, me refiero a que por primera vez arriesgo su corazón al 100% y eso merecía una lluvia de besos.

Ambas caminaron de la mano hasta otra plaza cercana, Rachel volvió a contar cosas, ella dijo que había vivido allí por unos años cuando era niña y que siempre iba a esa plaza a jugar. Quinn sonreía imaginando a una pequeña Rachel corriendo por ese lugar.  
Ambas se sentaron en uno de los bancos, no era el tipo de plaza que frecuentaban allí no había un maldito árbol, no había un poco de oscuridad que las ocultara de las burlas. Se sentaron una frente a la otra con las piernas abiertas, Quinn no iba a esperar mucho, ella tomo las piernas de Rachel y las llevo sobre las suyas trayéndola un poco más cerca.

"no se, el lugar, mira si pasa alguien" – Rachel fue callada con un beso que obviamente devolvió con más hambre que de costumbre ellas nunca había llegado a segunda base, por una cuestión de respeto o no se, eso que hacemos las mujeres de esperar.  
Esta vez había algo mas, había deseo, obviamente Quinn tenía un poco mas de experiencia en el tema pero esta era la primera vez de Rachel y todavía caminaba solo cuando era seguro aunque su novia tenía otros planes.  
Rachel no soporto mas y mordió el labio inferior de Quinn provocando a la rubia que llevo sus manos a los muslos de la morena y comenzó a acariciarlos, casi sin previo aviso después de tantas vueltas llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de la morena espero unos segundos y demonios se sentía demasiado lejos y debía solucionarlo, la tomo por el culo con fuerza y la llevo más arriba en sus piernas, la cabeza de Rachel callo en su cuello y pudo sentir como ese pequeño gesto había cambiado la respiración de ambas.

"¡no me podes hacer esoooo!"- Rachel dijo graciosamente y Quinn sonrió al escucharla.

"¿Por qué no?" – Pregunto provocando un poco y si que lo había logrado.

"porque me encanta" – Susurro la morena y la mano derecha de Quinn la tomo por el cuello y la trajo en otro beso aun mas sexy que el anterior, la respiración de Rachel estaba cambiando Radicalmente y la rubia seguía trayéndola cada vez mas cerca de su cuerpo.

"te amo" – Quinn dejo escapar de sus labios entre los besos, Rachel se detuvo por completo y se alejo para verla a los ojos pero la rubia tenia los ojos cerrados.

"Quinn mírame" – ella hizo caso y cruzo su mirada con los ojos marrones. "te amo"- ambas sonrieron y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con ternura dejando la pasión de lado, demostrando que sus palabras eran ciertas, que salían del corazón.

"amor, mira la hora" – Quinn no quería irse pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ambas debían volver a casa.

"no quiero" – Rachel se prendió al cuello de Quinn como una pequeña niña.

"yo tampoco pero tenemos que ir" – Ella dio muchos pequeños besos en le rostro de Rachel que buscaba la manera de que Quinn se quedara mas tiempo y si que supo hacer que se quedara con el cuando tomo los bordes de la campera y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la besaba, la rubia perdió totalmente su auto control y esta vez sus manos viajaron por los muslos nuevamente pero mas arriba de lo que Rachel podía soportar, asique allí terminaron los besos cuando el pánico inundo a la morena, Quinn sabia que eso iba a pasar y ella no tenia intenciones de presionar.

"¿Vamos?" – Rachel se puso de pie acomodando su ropa y Quinn comenzó a reir a carcajadas. "¿Que pasa?"

"dejamos todo le banco mojado" – El humor de la rubia pudia arruinar el momento.

"sos una tarada" – realmente intentaba no reir pero ambas sabían lo que había pasado allí y no podían negar la incomodidad que sentían en su ropa interior.

Siguieron el protocolo como cada noche, los mensajes, los anuncios de llegada, la necesidad de terminar lo que habían empezado estaba en la cabeza de ambas pero también sabían que todavía no estaban preparadas para dar ese paso.

"**te amo" – Q**

"**TE AMO MAS! – R**

"**al fin puedo escribirlo" – R**

"**jajaja valió la pena esperar?" – Q**

"**la verdad que si" – R**

"**sos hermosa mi amor, espero haber hecho las cosas bien" – Q**

"**las hiciste más que bien" – R**

"**¿te puedo pedir algo?" – R**

"**lo que quieras" – Q**

"**pongamos TEAMO todo junto, no demos espacio a dudas, a terceros a nada en nuestro teamo, es todo junto y nadie ni nada nos va a separar" – R**

"**Teamo" – Q**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

la primera vez que escuche que alguien me dijo te amo me pareció estupido, la segunda me aprecio posesivo y manipulador, la tercera me pareció honesto, correcto y correspondido, esa tercera fue el mejor momento de mi vida, yo no se si podría explicar de otra manera lo que sentí, escuchar la voz de quien amas diciendo las palabras mágicas, no importa si después parece volverse un tramite, cuando escribís y pones **teamo** con continuidad, inconscientemente queres recordarle a esa persona que la amas todo el tiempo, hasta puede llegar a ser molesto pero así es el amor, un poco loco y desubicado, cuando un **teamo** es verdadero, ese** teamo** se vuelve único e irrepetible. Se vuelve el primero y el ultimo. Así que no estaría de mas decir que **TeAmo.**

**By Arcia**


End file.
